A Long Way to Happy
by Jeilynn
Summary: A very depressed, very suicidal Miaka enters the world of the book after suffering years of abuse in her own world, but what will happen when this very different Miaka enters the world of the book?
1. Damaged Priestess

Hey everyone, first let me say that this fic is rated M for a reason so if any of that bothers you, then hit the back button n

Hey everyone, first let me say that this fic is rated M for a reason so if any of that bothers you, then hit the back button now because this contains a great deal of adult themes. Let's just say Miaka really gets around in this one, but it's worth the read! I did a fic similar to this but this one is MUCH better, check it out, R&R!! But please be kind, this is the first truly graphic adult themed story I've written!

Miaka's hands trembled on the desk as she waited for the man behind her to finish. Her body lightly bounced forward against the desk from the force of his thrusting. At long last he gave a deep groan and half collapsed against her back, spending himself inside her.

_"Thank God for condoms." _ Miaka thought as he finally separated himself from her.

"That was excellent, as always Ms. Yuki. I can assure you, you no longer have to worry about your grade."

_"Whatever."_

Miaka watched him leave the classroom as she cleaned herself up before leaving and heading for home herself. The walk home was a lonely one as usual. She remembered when she used to share the long walk home from school with Yui. Thinking of her friend made her think of what the next day's talk of her would be, and she didn't care. She knew why she was like this. Why she dressed so conservatively and acted like a whore. She missed those days when she would laugh with Yui as they walked home together but that was before things had changed, before she changed. Before Kiesuke changed. It was his fault she was like this in the first place. It was his fault she had tried to kill herself, his fault that she carried these awful scars, both physical and emotional.

She couldn't quite remember the exact time it started happening, just that one day Kiesuke had suddenly begun to change, he got mean, cruel. It started out with verbal abuse, the name calling and swearing. When he got bored with verbally degrading her, he moved up to physical abuse. He'd suddenly begun beating her whenever it suited him. The littlest thing would send him into a frenzy and she would be the one left battered and bleeding on the floor. He seemed to enjoy the physical and emotional pain inflicted while he beat and degraded her with his words and fists. She had completely given up on begging him to stop hitting her. It only seemed to make him madder, and the wounds inflicted on her got worse. Pretty soon she was lying to everyone to cover up the true reason behind her injuries, and eventually Kiesuke got better at making the injuries he inflicted less obvious. Then one night, he committed the ultimate crime against his little sister.

After nearly an hour long beating, Miaka had changed clothes and climbed into bed, exhausted and aching from the damage she had taken. That's when she heard it. The gentle click of her bedroom door being opened and closed, followed by the sound of the lock. Her heart was hammering in her chest, sheer terror gripping her as she pretended to be asleep. She didn't need to look, or even hear the sound of his voice for her to know that it was Kiesuke who had entered her bedroom. She could feel a heavy weight as the bed shifted and he sat down.

"Miaka… Miaka, are you awake? I need to talk to you."

For a moment she thought about still pretending to sleep, but there was a very good chance that he would just get mad and hit her again. She took what she thought was the lesser of two evils and sat up in bed.

"What do you want Kiesuke?"

"Miaka, I….I wanted to….Miaka I'm so sorry…," he started, tears springing to life in his eyes, "I've been such a bastard to you. I'm so sorry Miaka; I never should hit you like I have. Please forgive me, please."

Miaka stared open mouthed at her older brother, his tears falling in earnest. Was he truly sorry for hitting her? For all of it? Miaka wrapped her arms around her crying brother, wanting to comfort him, wanting desperately to believe that he was truly sorry for the way he had been treating her.

"Kiesuke, it's alright. It's alright, I forgive you. Please don't cry Kiesuke, it's alright."

"You don't hate me?"

"Of course not. We're family; we're not supposed to hate each other."

But even in the dark Miaka realized that something was off, something about the unnerving way Kiesuke seemed to be staring at her. Sometime during their conversation Kiesuke had begun to slide his hands up and down Miaka's arms. Suddenly he leaned in and kissed her. Miaka pushed him away and slapped him in the face.

"Kiesuke, what is wrong with you?" She demanded jumping out of bed, "You need to get out of my room."

Miaka headed for the door when Kiesuke's arms wrapped around her from behind, dragging her back toward the bed.

"Let go of me! Kiesuke! Stop it!" Miaka screamed trying to free herself of her brother's grip.

"How can I? You have me hypnotized with how beautiful you've become," Kiesuke whispered, his breath hot on her neck, " I can't hold myself back anymore, Miaka. I have to have you. I know you want it. It's okay to admit you want this."

"You're crazy! Now let me go!!"

Kiesuke turned Miaka in his arms and pulled her tightly against him so she could feel his growing erection pressing into her. Miaka's eyes went wide with horror as she realized what he was planning. This could not be happening! This was a nightmare. Any minute she would wake up and Kiesuke would be himself again, not this abusive bastard that had snuck into her bedroom. He turned her back around so that her backside rubbed against him, making him hard as a rock. Kiesuke's hand slid down the front of Miaka's tank top cupping her bare breast in his hand, squeezing and massaging. Miaka screamed, struggling against Kiesuke but it only resulted in turning him on more than before. He nipped at her neck where it met with her shoulder.

"It's alright Miaka, just admit you want it. Just admit it and I won't have to hurt you. I don't want to hurt you , you know that. Just admit you want this too. I know you do," Kiesuke whispered.

Miaka struggled against his vice like grip, kicking and screaming, trying to get free. Tears poured from her eyes in rivers. Kiesuke's hand slid down over her abdomen, his fingers brushing across her skin, before sliding down the front of her shorts, cupping her in his hand. Miaka screamed one long ragged scream after another.

"Kiesuke stop this! You can't do this! This isn't right! Stop it!!"

"Shut up! Just shut up!"

Kiesuke threw her to the bed and climbed on top of her, pinning her beneath his weight. He ripped away her clothing and pried her legs apart harshly, leaving bruises beneath his fingers. Miaka screamed again. Kiesuke's hand clamped over her mouth, quieting her screams. There was nothing gentle about what he did next. Miaka screamed with rage and pain when Kiesuke entered, his rough thrusts bruising with the motion. It seemed to go on forever, that constant pistoning motion that felt as though it were ripping her apart from the inside out.

Kiesuke groaned with pleasure, lost in his own lust, thrusting mercilessly in out of Miaka's tight body.

"See? I knew you wanted this too. I knew you wanted it," Kiesuke gasped.

Miaka could only cry in response her voice long since exhausted from her screams. Kiesuke let out one last moan of pleasure before stiffening above her. Miaka could feel the hot fluid spilling inside her, knowing there was nothing she could do about it. Kiesuke collapsed next to her on the bed.

"I knew you would like it. Now just remember Miaka…**not a word, to anyone**. This is our secret."

She didn't know when he had left, she wasn't conscious enough to know. Unable to stand the pain she curled up into a ball and sobbed deep, soul tearing sobs or rage and pain. Walking into her bathroom Miaka didn't even recognize herself. Her body was covered in bruises, and warm liquid was seeping out of her, along with her virgin blood, and in that moment, she wanted to die. Miaka turned the shower on as hot as it would go, got in, and cried, the sounds of the water drowning out her sobs. No matter how hard she scrubbed her skin, she just wouldn't come clean. Would she ever be clean again?

She prayed that it was the last of Kiesuke's abuse, but it wasn't meant to be. Kiesuke had taken to beating and raping her every opportunity he got. He even did it while their mother was home. How no one could have figured out what was happening she'd never know.

Late one afternoon, after Kiesuke had left her to her tears, she finally decided she couldn't take it anymore. She took a razor from her bathroom, and sat on her bed with it. This would be it, she would be free, free from the pain, the humiliation. Free from this world that had delivered her over to torture and pain. Free from the one who caused it. By the time they found her, she had already lost a lot of blood. Miaka's bed was soaked with it and she bled her life away through the cuts on her wrists. Kiesuke had left her alone after that. He never tried to visit her room again, and the verbal and physical abuse had stopped. No one asked her why she did it. No one even brought it up. It was like the dark family secret that everyone brushed under the table with the dust mites. Since that horrible first night that her own brother had raped her, Miaka ceased to care about herself and her body. She slept with almost anyone who wanted her, even if it meant that it was another rape. She no longer cared. To her, the person known as Miaka Yuki, died that night in her bedroom.

As Miaka moved along the crowded streets, her feet did not lead her home, but instead she found herself outside of the national library. What did it matter? It was a place to hide, at least for a little while. Some of her classmates were inside. She heard their whispers, and snickering laughter as she went by. To hell with them, what did they know? They had no idea how many years of rape and abuse she had suffered. Suddenly Miaka found herself outside the important documents and reference room. Two of her classmates were coming up the stairs behind her. She could hear them giggling as they approached. Quickly Miaka ducked into the room and hid between a set of shelves. Tired, depressed, and angry, Miaka slid to the floor, resting her head on her knees, fighting back the tears that threatened to fall. She raised her head at the loud thump as a book fell from the shelf next to her.

Miaka picked up the book from the floor, and traced the title of the old book with her fingers. The moment she opened the first page, a dazzling red light encircled her a sucked her down into the book. Suddenly she was floating free, and weightless. For a brief moment she thought she was dead, that her heart could no longer handle all the pain, and it had just given out. That was before the ground came rushing up to meet her……

So what did you guys think? This is my first story like this so please be kind!! If you liked it, there is more to come!!


	2. The Bandits' Lair

Hey everyone

Hey everyone! Thank you SOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO much for the reviews!! You're the best!! Anyways, just a WARNING this fic is going to contain serious adult themes which is why the M rating. If you can't handle that type of thing please hit the back button now. Everyone else, please enjoy and review!!

Miaka hit the hard packed earth with an oomph of pain. When she opened her eyes she found herself lying on what she would have called a desert if the ground were looser and there weren't patches of grass scattered across the land. She had landed at the base of a strange mountain range she didn't recognize, not that that really mattered. All that mattered to her was that there wasn't a single sign of life anywhere. Miaka stared at the pathway that led up the mountain. Maybe if she climbed to the top she would be able to find the direction of the nearest town.

Determined on her decision, Miaka began the long trek up the mountain. In the back of her mind a part of her was celebrating. She was finally free of that bastard. In recent weeks she'd become more and more concerned that Kiesuke was going to start up with his old tricks. It was during that time that Miaka had promised herself that if she ever wound up beneath that son of bitch again no one would stop her from killing herself and taking him with her.

Part way up the pathway, Miaka had stopped to take in the sights around her. It really was beautiful. She couldn't remember the last time she had found beauty in anything. Little did she know as she was making her way up the pathway, that she was being watched. From higher up two guards of the Mt. Riekaku bandits had spotted her down below and they were keeping a close eye on her.

"What d'ya think Shinji?"

"Nice lookin' girl ta be out by herself. Little strange how she jus' appeared like that though, ya know?'

"Yeah. You better go tell the boss. He's gonna want to know about this."

With one last look at the strange girl climbing up the mountain, Shinji headed deep into the bandits' hideaway. Genrou was definitely going to want to know what was happening on his mountain. When he reached the boss's chambers Kouji, the boss's second in command and adopted brother was standing outside, keeping guard.

"What are ya doin' off yer guard Shinji? Shouldn't you be outside keepin' watch?" Kouji asked.

"Uh…that's what I came ta see the boss about….There uh, there's a strange girl climbin' the mountain. She just appeared out of nowhere!"

Kouji raised an eyebrow. Maybe Shinji had spent too much time in the sun today. There was no such thing as girls who came out of thin air. Kouji smirked to himself. Well it wasn't the strangest thing he had heard, and who knows, maybe Genrou'd get a kick out of it. Kouji knocked twice on the door.

"Who is it?"

"Kouji, best friend of Genrou. Got a guard out here who needs ta report ta the boss."

"Come in."

Shinji shook nervously as they entered Genrou's chambers. Shinji approached the flame haired leader of the bandits nervously. It wasn't that he was imposing in size, just something about the leader demanded respect and just a little bit of fear.

"What d'ya want Shinji? It better be good."

"It's jus', well, there's a girl climbin' the mountain boss. We was on watch and it was the weirdest thing. She jus' came outta nowhere. All the sudden, there she was and she jus' started headin' right up the mountain."

"Yer outta yer mind," Genrou said with a laugh, "Lay off the booze before ya go on watch."

"I swear I ain't makin' it up boss! I know what I saw! Just come an' look. If I'm lyin' ya can toss me in the dungeon."

Genrou and Kouji exchanged a look. It was quite a risk for Shinji to offer to do time in the dungeon.

"Alright Shinji, but if yer lyin' you'll do a lot more than just time in the dungeon!"

"Yes boss."

Kouji followed close behind Genrou as the trio made their way to the hideaway entrance.

"Where is she Shinji?"

"There! Right there!"

Genrou followed the direction Shinji had pointed in and thought his eyes would pop out of his skull. He hadn't been lying. A girl he did not recognize was coming up the mountain, and she was getting close to their hideout. How had she made it this far without water or food? It wouldn't be long before she reached the hide away. Genrou smiled to himself, for someone who looked so out of place, she really was quite attractive. He wouldn't mind spending a little time alone with her.

"Alright boys, what d'ya say we show the waif how the Mt. Riekaku bandits welcome trespassers,"Genrou said.

"What do ya want us to do with her boss?"

"Catch her, and bring her to my chambers," Tasuki said, heading back to his rooms.

This was going to be fun. It was about time too. He was starting to get a little bored with the meager raids they had been doing lately. Besides, it wasn't every day the gods dropped such a gift on his mountain.

Miaka's climbing began to slow just a little. She was getting tired, and she had lost track of just how long she had been climbing. The sun was still shining high in the afternoon sky, and her stomach was grumbling with hunger. She silently cursed herself for not getting anything to eat after school. Instead she had been wasting her time with that pathetic excuse for a man. Miaka stopped in her tracks when she heard a strange shuffling from somewhere up ahead of her on the path. She heard the heavy thump as someone came down behind her. She turned to face whoever it was when someone else appeared in front of her. The mountain path wasn't that wide, and there was no way she was going to slide back down after she had come this far.

"Who are you?" Miaka asked, keeping an eye on both men.

"We could ask you the same question. Don' ya know yer tresspassin' little girl?"

"Trespassing?"

"That's right. These here mountains belong to the Riekaku bandits, and you just trespassed on our territory."

"Now you're our prisoner," the second man said.

Miaka looked at both her attackers and suddenly began re-thinking jumping down from where she stood. If it was a choice of falling back the way she had come and going with them, she was going to risk it.

She made her move to jump when two sets of hands grabbed her.

"We got us quite a firecracker here Shinji."

"So it seems Kouji, we better get her ta the boss right away."

"Let go of me you bastards!" Miaka screamed, trying to break free of their hold on her.

Miaka was practically dragged up the rest of the mountain path by her two captors, fuming with anger. How had she not noticed them on the mountain? They must have been hiding and watching her the whole time! She cursed herself for not being more cautious. She had no interest what so ever in meeting their boss. She took in all the strange hallways that seemed to be carved right into the mountain as they led her to a large set of doors, deep in the mountain. The one named Kouji gave a strange knock on the door, followed by a voice from within.

"Come in."

Miaka's eyes went wide when she saw the flame haired young man sitting in the room. His hair was literally the color of burning flames, and his eyes matched!

"What d'ya got there boys?"

As if he didn't know.

"We found this girl tresspassin' on the mountain boss. We know all trespassers come to you to be punished."

Genrou stood from his seat and approached Miaka from where she stood between her two captors. He took in the long auburn hair that had come loose around her face, and the burning hazel eyes. Standing this close he could feel himself growing hot with arousal at the very sight of her. He let his roam up and down her body, taking it all in and nearly threw her to the ground then and there.

"Leave her here. You guys can go."

"You sure boss?" Kouji asked.

"Yeah, you guys get outta here. I'll take care o' this trespasser."

"I have a name you know!" Miaka said as the guards all left, leaving her and the bandit leader alone.

"And just what would that be?" Genrou asked, taking a long swig from the cup on the small table by the bed.

"Miaka. Miaka Yuki."

"Name's Genrou Miaka Yuki, and you have trespassed on my mountain."

"I didn't know anyone owned this place! Besides, you're probably just a bunch of criminals anyways! Why else would you be hiding out up here in the middle of nowhere?"

Ouch. She had nailed it right on the money, though Genrou didn't really consider himself a criminal. Especially when his bandits consisted of a lot of family's. These were all people with no place to go, no place to call home. So they joined his group of bandits, and finally had home. So what if they had to steal to survive, it was a lot better than what some people were doing these days to get by.

Miaka eyed the handsome bandit leader from beneath her long bangs. The sight of this flame haired man with his bare chest peaking out in a long V from his shirt sent chills through her body. When was the last time her body had responded like this to a man? Had it ever? She pushed the thought aside. Of course it had! She was just waiting for everything to hurry up and be done with. But something about this man with flaming eyes and hair sent shivers through her. Maybe it was something in the way he looked at her, but suddenly the air was filled with tension.

"You're right. You found the Mt. Riekaku bandits. The only question is, " Genrou said, forcing her back into the wall," How are you gonna make up fer trespassin'?"

Miaka could only stare into the fiery depths of Genrou's eyes. With him standing this close, feeling the heat of his body pressing so close, she couldn't even speak.

"No ideas huh? That's okay, I've got one," Genrou said, leaning in to kiss her.

The kiss stole Miaka's breath away. She should have known from the heated look in Genrou's eyes that this is what he had intended, but somehow it hadn't even occurred to her.

"How dare you!" Miaka said slapping him in the face.

"Oh, feisty are ya? That's okay. I don't mind," Genrou said, turning her around so her front faced the wall.

Miaka gasped when she felt Genrou's lips on her neck, his hot breath sending a tickling sensation all through her. It was like she was under a spell and couldn't move. Not even when his hands slid up to unbutton her blouse from behind, his hands caressing her breasts, making her tremble with pleasure.

"I know the perfect way for ya ta make up fer trespassing. I think you might enjoy it too, Miaka."

Once again her words failed as she felt Genrou's hands sliding up her thighs beneath her skirt. His fingers skidded slowly up and down her legs, causing her to moan. Tasuki pressed himself against her from behind, letting her feel how hard he was for her. She was the only woman who had ever been able to make him feel this hot, feel this much need.

Miaka gasped with pleasure as Genrou rubbed himself against her from behind teasing both of them. Her body shook from the sensations he was causing to run rampant through her. Genrou was admiring this strange beauty that so aroused him when his eyes came across two thin scars, one on each wrist. The sight of those two scars took him by surprise and he stopped his caresses.

"What's the matter fang boy? Lose your nerve?" Miaka taunted, circling her hips against him.

Genrou growled and turned Miaka roughly around in his arms, looking her in the eye. He saw in her eyes the same heat that he was feeling.

"I'll show ya how much nerve I got," Genrou said, carrying her to the bed, and laying her on it.

Genrou slowly pulled off her blouse and bra his lips covering her in sweet kisses, his hands following everywhere his mouth went. He smiled inwardly at the way she trembled beneath him, growing harder with each sigh she made. His hands slid lower, taking away her skirt and panties, till she lay nude beside him. Genrou stood and removed his clothing watching Miaka's every reaction as he revealed every inch of his body to her. Miaka moved to her knees on the bed, hesitantly at first, not sure of what Genrou's reaction would be. When he didn't move away at her touch, she lowered her mouth to the hardest part of his body. Genrou gasped, half in pleasure, half in surprise. He hadn't expected her to be this forward. His first thought of her as being weak went right out of his head. Hem moaned in pleasure as Miaka's mouthed worked on him. He couldn't hold back much longer.

Genrou threaded his fingers in Miaka's thick auburn locks.

"Stop. Miaka stop," Genrou said, breathlessly.

"Why?"

"Because," he said, kneeling on the bed again, " I want to do this."

Genrou slid his hand between her legs, caressing her in gentle strokes.

"Genrou!"

"Tasuki."

"What?

"My name…it's Tasuki…call me by my real name."

"Tasuki…"

Tasuki kissed her again, his fingers bringing a new wave of moans from her. Miaka writhed against the bed, enjoying the touch of Tasuki's hands on her body. Every once in a great while she would be with someone who could actually give pleasure and take it. Tasuki was one of those, and she didn't want it to stop.

"Tasuki, please!"

"Please what?" Tasuki asked, his fingers still wreaking havoc on her down below.

"Please…I…ah!"

Tasuki smiled as he spread her legs and slid himself between them. He held himself momentarily still, gazing into Miaka's eyes before entering her. He watched her writhe beneath him while he thrust in and out of her body. Miaka moaned, raising her hips up to meet each one of Tasuki's movements. The pleasure was like a spring tightening in the center of her body, building up until at last she cried out Tasuki's name, gripping his arms as that coil snapped inside of her.

Tasuki thrust faster and harder feeling Miaka's body gripping him before giving his own cry of pleasure, emptying himself inside her. He half collapsed beside her on the bed, pulling her close, while they both tried to catch their breath.

He wasn't sure when it happened, but at some point Miaka had fallen asleep in his arms. He traced the scars on her wrists with a frown. What had caused her so much pain that would rather die than go on living? That's when he noticed it, the countless smaller scars that decorated her body. Someone had hurt her, badly, and not all the wounds had healed properly or received the proper care. The sight of the scars angered him, for reasons even he could not explain. He had only just met this strange girl, yet his blood sang when she was close to him.

Miaka awoke to the feel of Tasuki's hands gently caressing her skin. She blushed half in embarrassment, half in shame. The first handsome man she meets in this strange place and in no time at all she had wound up in his bed, yet for some reason she could not explain, she felt a strange connection to this flame haired bandit.

"So am I still just a prisoner here?"

"I'll let ya know. Fer now I ain't done makin' ya pay fer trespassin," Tasuki said rolling back on top of her.

Just then there was a great explosion from somewhere down the hall, and voices screaming. Kouji suddenly burst into the room.

"Genrou, we're bein' attacked!"

So what did everyone think? Please review!! And remember, please be kind!! See ya in the next chapter!!


	3. In Enemy Hands

Hey everybody

Hey everybody! Back again with the next chapter here. I just want to say thank you SOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO much to everyone who has given reviews! You guys are the best!! Please continue to review!! Anyway, WARNING this fic and all chapters later to be typed contain serious adult themes so if you cannot handle that please hit the back button now. For everyone else, enjoy!!

Kouji's jaw nearly dropped to the ground at the sight that greeted him when barged into Genrou's room. He had been expecting a lot of things, but not this. Genrou and that strange girl they had found on the mountain were in bed together. The girl looked small in comparison to Genrou, with the sheet pulled up around her. She really was kind of pretty, now that he got a good look at her.

"What did you jus' say?"

"We're under attack. It's those Kutou bastards again," Kouji said turning his back to the room.

Tasuki and Miaka were already throwing their clothes on as fast as they could.

"Tasuki what is he talking about?"

Tasuki? Kouji raised an eyebrow half in shock. She must be something special for Genrou to let her call him by his actual name. There were very few people who were actually aloud to call him Tasuki. Kouji was on that very short list.

"The Kutou arm is the enemy of this empire. They've been getting' bolder with their attacks lately. Mt. Riekaku isn't far from the capital so they've takin' to attackin' us whenever they feel like it. It's been happenin' more and more often."

"What are you going to do about their attack?"

"The only thing we can do, get the women and kids ta safety and fight back. Now come on," Tasuki said taking Miaka by the hand, "We gotta get outta here."

Kouji and Tasuki led the way through the halls of their hideout before coming into what looked like a look out point.

"Damn! There's twice as many as before."

"We were already outnumbered last time. What're we gonna do Genrou?"

"Get everyone outta here. Come back here when it's safe if ya can, but for now, we gotta get every single person outta here."

Miaka and Tasuki split up with Kouji and went to the task of evacuating all the bandits. Miaka was amazed at just how many there really were. They were all escaping through a secret passage in the back of the mountain hideaway.

"Is that everybody?" Tasuki asked.

"That's all of 'em boss. Now it's our turn," Kouji replied.

The trio was headed for their escape route when there was a bright blue burst of energy that caused the wall to collapse in front of them.

"Don't tell me you're running away already."

Everyone turned to the sound of the voice and found themselves standing before the top Kutou general. He was tall and broad shouldered with blonde hair and piercing blue eyes.

"What the hell d'ya want Nakago?" Tasuki said, putting himself in front of Miaka.

"Surely you should already know the answer to that? I've come for your head."

"Come an' get it."

There was a bright blue flash of light as Nakago sent another blast of energy at the trio. It was coming fast, too fast for them to counter and dodge.

"NOOOO!" Miaka screamed.

Suddenly a bright red light appeared and surrounded the group, deflecting the blow. Nakago stared at her half in shock, half in awe. He knew who and what she was. Even if he were blind he would know what she was. Did those stupid bandits even know what a rare gem they had hiding with them? Likely not from the expressions on their faces. Well, if they didn't know there was no reason to tell them. He would just have to take her for himself.

"I don' know what the hell that was, but let's get outta here before he comes to his senses," Tasuki said.

"We'll take the other exit," Kouji said.

The trio turned to run when Nakago's whip came lashing out, catching Miaka around the waist. She screamed as Nakago yanked her backward into his arms.

"Miaka!"

"Tasuki!"

Nakago glanced from one of them to the other.

"I see. So she's your woman. Not for much longer. Die bandit scum!"

Nakago sent another chi blast that brought down the ceiling between themselves and the two bandits. This would keep them busy for awhile. By the time they got out of there, they would be back in Kutou.

"Let go of me!!" Miaka shrieked, struggling against Nakago's grip.

"Silence girl!"

There was a sudden pain in the back of her head before everything went dark. Nakago stared at the auburn haired beauty in his arms. How foolish these bandits were to not realize that the Priestess of Suzaku had been hiding in their midst. If it hadn't been for the Sieryu Priestess appearing so suddenly he would not have even recognized this one. But with that red glow, there was no mistaking it.

"Everyone head out. We're taking this one with us."

Nakago made quick work of the trip home. He kept Miaka unconscious with sleeping potions that he had to practically force down her throat. He was going to have fun with this one. When they returned to Kutou, he had Miaka chained up in his special room near the prison. When Miaka next awoke she was chained from the ceiling, her wrists held high above her head, her blouse gone. She spotted in on the floor in a corner of the room. She was nearly completely nude from the waist up. Where was she? The last thing she remembered was that blonde general. Had he taken her somewhere? Where were Tasuki and Kouji? Were they alright?

There was a creak from somewhere behind her as the chamber door opened.

"Miaka? Is that you?"

"Yui?"

Miaka could barely believe her eyes as her blonde friend appeared in front of her. What was Yui doing here? Was she with that blonde general?

"Yui, what are you doing here? How did you get here?"

"Nakago said he'd captured a strange girl who was dressed like me. When he described her I knew it had to be you."

Miaka saw the tears sparkling in her friends' eyes. She also caught a glimpse of the scar on Yui's wrist.

"Yui, what happened to you? How did you get that scar?"

"It's nothing. Don't worry about it. So is it true? Are you the Priestess of Suzaku now?"

"What are you talking about?"

"You don't have to lie Miaka. That's the whole reason you came here isn't it? You came into this world because you wanted the power all for yourself. You probably didn't even care that I was here suffering!"

"Yui, what the hell are you talking about? I never even knew you were here until just now! And what do you mean suffering? What's happened to you?"

"Like you care. You're still the same selfish bitch you were back home. You don't care about anyone but yourself!"

"What is wrong with you Yui? How can you say that?"

"Easy. You have no idea what I've been through since coming here!"

"Since you came here? Do you know what I've been through? Do you?" Miaka screamed, "You don't know anything that I've been through! And I don't just mean since being here! I mean way before! You don't know a thing about suffering!"

Just then the door to the room opened again.

"Lady Yui."

"Nakago….I'm finished here. Do what you want with her. I don't care."

"Yui! Wait! Yui!"

Nakago waited until he was sure that Yui was far enough away before slapping her hard across the face.

"Quiet Priestess of Suzaku. The only sound leaving your lips will be your screams while I have my way with you. Your suffering will be legendary."

"Go to hell!"

"By the time I'm done with you, you will desperately wish you were dead."

"Too late."

Nakago stepped back, raising his whip overhead and delivered the first of many painful blows. His whip was making easy work of her back, taking bits of flesh with it, as each blow landed on its mark. Miaka grit her teeth together to try and keep from screaming, but she could only hold it back for so long before the first sound escaped her lips. The next sound to pass her lips was one long ragged scream, and once that happened she couldn't stop. Nakago kept it up until her back was a bloody mess. The sight of her trembling body and all that blood only served to turn him on.

Nakago dropped his whip to the ground and silently approached Miaka from behind. His hands slicked up and down her sides leaving bloody prints behind. Miaka's body trembled, but not from pleasure. The feel of Nakago's hands on her skin made her sick.

"Tell me," Nakago said licking her neck, "Did you enjoy that filthy bandits' hands on you?"

Nakago slid his hands slowly up and down her thighs.

"Did he make you scream?"

"Shut up."

"Did he show you what it really means to be pleasured?"

"I said shut up!"

Nakago's hand slid inside the front of her panties, his fingers stroking her roughly. Miaka screamed at the touch of his hands on her. For the first time she wondered why she cared. She never had before. This was just one more jerk that wanted her for her body and nothing else. But there was something about this man, something evil, and she did not want him touching her. With her hands above her head, there wasn't much she could do.

"I can already feel how wet you are for me Priestess. Should I show you what it really means to give pleasure to a man?"

Nakago pulled her panties off and roughly spread her legs. Miaka could already feel the tears beginning to fill her eyes. Her mind kept flashing back to that first night when Kiesuke had entered her room and destroyed her life. Something about the blue eyed, blond haired general reminded her of that night. It made her sick to her stomach.

She felt Nakago's hands on her hips, holding her in place while he shoved himself inside her. Miaka screamed at his rough entry, shutting her eyes and trying to block out what he was doing to her. Nakago only moved rougher and faster in and out of, forcing pain filled screams from her throat. At long last he gave a deep guttural groan as he emptied himself inside.

"That was nice Priestess. Now let's just see if that stupid bandit or any of your precious warriors will want you now."

Miaka closed her eyes against the tears that were slowly running down her cheeks. Her whole body hurt. If only the pain would stop. If only….it…..would….

Tamahome looked up from his corner of the dank cell he had been thrown in when the door opened. Nakago stood in the doorway, a large bundle in his arms.

"I brought you a little present to keep you company," he said throwing his bundle to the ground.

Once Nakago had walked away, Tamahome saw that it wasn't a large bundle that Nakago had thrown down; it was a young woman with auburn hair. She was still breathing, which was a good sign considering Nakago was the one who brought her down here. The back of her shirt was dark with blood. Tamahome carefully removed the top and ripped up what he could to use as bandages for the awful cuts Nakago's whip had left on her. Once she was fully bandaged, Tamahome carefully lifted the girl in his arms and gently placed her on the make-shift bed he had made out of straw. She needed more than he did. Tamahome gently brushed a stray lock of hair from her face and felt his heart beat faster. Who was this strange girl? Why had Nakago dumped her down here? He wasn't sure, but after what he had seen of her wounds, there was no way he would let Nakago get anywhere near her again.

For the first time in a very long time Miaka dreamed….

So what did you think? Please review!! But please be kind!! See ya in the next chapter!!


	4. Hesitant Hearts

Hey everybody, back again

Hey everybody, back again. Thank you so much to everyone who has reviewed so far! I love you all you are my new best friends.  Anyways, once again, WARNING this material contains adult themes so if you are easily offended by that sort of thing, please hit the back button now. For everyone else, please enjoy the chapter! Oh, and sorry it took so long to get posted, my cat ran away and I spent all my time looking for him. but he's back now so we can get back to the story!!

Miaka was surrounded in darkness, an empty void, when suddenly a bright red light flashed before her. A strange man she had never seen before with great red wings appeared from that brilliant light. Miaka could only stare in awe. She had never seen anything or anyone quite like this before.

"Who-who are you?"

"I am Suzaku Siekun, Priestess of Suzaku."

Priestess? That's what Nakago had called her earlier. Thinking of the blond general made her stomach churn. She was going to be sick. She fought the rolling waves of nausea that were threatening to over power her.

"What do you want with me?"

"I need you to set me free Priestess. You have been greatly defiled by evil, but the purity of your soul remains. It is that purity that will allow you to gather the seven celestial warriors who will aide you in this mission."

"Celestial warriors? I'm not a hundred percent sure that I understand."

"Then I shall show you."

Suddenly a million images flooded through her mind as if watching a movie in fast forward. The only thing was, that unlike a movie in fast forward she understood everything that happened. When the images stopped there were tears in her eyes.

"All those Priestesses I saw, they were-and I'm-"

"I told you Priestess. It is the shining white purity of your soul that has enabled you to still carry out your duty as Priestess of Suzaku. You must go now, find your seven warriors and set me free."

There was another blinding flash of light, and just as suddenly as he had come, the man with the flame red wings was gone. When Miaka opened her eyes she had no idea where she was. She was only aware that everything on her body hurt.

"Glad to see you're awake."

Miaka jumped at the sound of that voice to find a young man staring at her from the other side of the room.

"How do you feel?"

"Everything hurts."

"I believe it. Nakago really did a number on you."

Miaka suddenly flashed back on what had happened and found herself shaking uncontrollably.

"Hey, are you okay? You don't look so good."

Miaka stared at the young man in front of her and felt her heart thudding wildly in her chest. He had to be the handsomest man she had ever seen in her life.

"I'm fine…what's your name?"

"Tamahome. And you are?"

"Miaka Yuki."

"Well Miaka Yuki, I was planning on getting out of here soon. Would you care to join me?"

"Getting out of here?" Miaka said somewhat confused.

Tamahome pulled a small lock picking kit out of his pocket and smiled wickedly.

"Those idiot guards missed it when they searched me earlier. Now I can get us both out of here."

Tamahome set to work on the lock, every now and again checking to make sure none of the guards noticed what he was doing. Every now and then he would sneak a glance over at Miaka. He saw the fine tremble of her shoulders and found a deep rage brewing within. He bandaged and cleaned up the wounded girl. It didn't take a genius to know that Nakago had raped her. Tamahome fumed at the thought of that bastard laying his hands on this sad, strange, beautiful girl. He wanted to wrap her up in the warm safety of his arms and never let her go. Anything to chase that haunted look from her eyes. Miaka and Tamahome locked eyes for a moment. Miaka looked away first. She couldn't stop the way her heart pounded when she looked at him. Why was he being so nice to her? And why was he offering to take her with him? Of course, when she thought about it, going with Tamahome seemed the lesser of two evils when compared to staying here.

"Got it! We're as good as free."

"Great. Let's get out of here."

Carefully the duo crept out of their cell and headed down the hall. Miaka winced in pain with every step. Her whole body was screaming. Nakago really had messed her up. The question was, how badly? Tamahome looked back at Miaka. She was moving slow, and his heart ached to see the pain on her face. Carefully, Tamahome scooped her up in his arms.

"What are you doing?"

"You're hurt. It'll be quicker for us to get away if you don't hurt yourself even more on the way out."

"Thank you."

"Your welcome."

The escape from Kutou was far from easy. Tamahome had to be extra careful as he carried a precious bundle in his arms. Miaka clung to him like he was the last solid thing on Earth. Tamahome drew on all the strength he had and ran. He ran fast and far into the night and did not stop until they were back in the southern kingdom of Konan. They made camp in a cave not far from the capitol. Tamahome was busy rummaging through a sack of provisions he had kept hidden in the cave.

"Where are we going?"

"To the palace. The emperor Hotohori hired me to infiltrate the Kutou palace. He heard there were rumors that the Priestess of Sieryu had appeared."

"Priestess? But..That's what Nakago kept calling me."

"What?"

She told Tamahome everything that had happened after she was taken by Nakago. Of course, she left out one specific event on purpose. She told him about Yui, and about the strange dream she had had while she was unconscious Tamahome listened intently, and couldn't keep the shock off his face when she told him of her dream with Suzaku.

"The Priestess of Suzaku…I had no idea that you were the Priestess."

:Neither did I. Is it that big of a deal?"

"Are you kidding? Of course it is!"

Tamahome told her the legend of the priestess and her warriors. He also told her that he was one of those warriors. They both tried to convince themselves that that was the reason they were so attracted to one another, but they were only fooling themselves. Though they hadn't known each other long, neither of them could deny the growing attraction that was occurring between them, but as things stood, Miaka was doing her best to fight it. She had never known this feeling in all her life, and the intensity of it scared her.

That night, Miaka developed a high fever from the wounds she had received at Nakago's hands. The blood loss, accompanied by the exhaustion of everything that had happened had become too much for her body. She slid in and out of consciousness. There were voices and faces she didn't recognize, all of them worried. The one worried face she did recognize was Tamahome. She saw his sparkling eyes had lost some of their shine as he gazed down at her. She vaguely remembered him speaking to her, but she couldn't make out the words. When she finally awoke, the fever had broken. She was lying in an immense bed she didn't recognize. Tamahome was passed out in a chair next to her bed, holding her hand in his. Miaka smiled. He had stayed with her the whole time. But where were they? How had they gotten to this place?

Tamahome awoke to the greatest sight in the world. Miaka was finally awake! His heart leapt with joy. For the longest time the emperors' best doctors weren't sure she would pull through especially after seeing the extent of her injuries. Though his main concern had been the look in the emperors' eyes when he had told Hotohori that Miaka was the Priestess of Suzaku. It was like watching a love struck puppy. The emperor couldn't seem to take his eyes off of her. Which is why Tamahome had stayed by her side the entire time she had been unconscious. He could pretend all he wanted that she didn't matter to him, but he knew it was lie. They had also had another visitor while Miaka had been unconscious. The leader of the Mt. Riekaku bandits had shown up at the palace demanding to see her. How he had found out she was there he didn't know, but unfortunately they hadn't been able to turn him away once they had figured out that he too carried a mark of Suzaku. Now they were all staying in the palace, waiting for Miaka to wake up.

"Tamahome…where are we?"

"I'm so glad you're awake!" Tamahome said hugging Miaka tightly.

Miaka smiled against his shoulder and slowly wrapped her arms around Tamahome. Somehow this felt right, to be held in his arms like this. Slowly Miaka began to relax against him, starting to feel happy for the first time in a long time.

"What happened? The last thing I remember is falling asleep in the cave."

"You had a very high fever. We thought you weren't going to make it."

"We?"

"Sorry, I forgot. I brought you back here to the palace. Everyone is excited that the Priestess of Suzaku has finally arrived."

Tamahome filled her in on the events that had taken place while she had been resting and regaining her strength. He noticed the strange look that came over her face when he mentioned the leader of the bandits. How did they know each other? Miaka came from a whole other world, how could it be possible? Despite that odd look it was nothing compared to the look in her eyes when she looked at him. He could see the difference in her eyes. But behind each look was a deep sadness. What had caused her to have such a haunted look in her eyes? He had seen the scars she bore when the emperors' physician had worked on her. How had she come to have such horrendous scars?

"So when do I meet this emperor?" Miaka asked, when Tamahome was done talking.

"He'll want to meet you as soon as you're feeling well enough. I'll go find out when he wants to meet with you, if you want."

"Thank you Tamahome," Miaka said placing a gentle kiss on his cheek.

"You're welcome. Now, get some rest. I'm going to go find the emperor."

"Are you going to come back?" Miaka asked hopefully.

"Do you want me to?"

"Yeah."

"Then I'll be back as soon as I can."

Tamahome left the room with a small smile on his face. The fact that she wanted him to come back and be with her set his heart soaring. He had found every excuse possible to be able to be near her while she healed. Something about this strange girl did things to him he couldn't explain. He had never felt this drawn to anyone. No one in all his life ever made his heart beat this way. In a very short time Miaka had come to mean a great deal to him and was going to protect this new incredible feeling with all his strength.

Miaka lay back in bed, eyes closed. Tamahome had stayed with her. She couldn't help but smile. He didn't have to waste his time sitting with her, holding her hand, but the fact that he had meant the world to her. She couldn't explain the feelings growing in her heart when she thought of Tamahome, but as much as she was enjoying this newfound joy, she was also afraid of it. Tamahome was the first man she had met since coming here that hadn't automatically tried to get her into bed. It was nice. But was that all there was to it? Or was he just trying to throw her off her guard before getting her to sleep with him? No. That couldn't be it. She just didn't see it in him. She didn't get the same feeling around him that she got around the other people who just wanted to use her body. Even Tasuki hadn't given her that feeling. She sighed unhappily. Tamahome had said that Tasuki was here too. She didn't know why she had slept with Tasuki, but a very large part of her was starting to regret it. But she had felt that strange attraction toward him.

Miaka sat up when she heard a light knock on her door. The door slid open and Miaka gasped in surprise at the sight of Tasuki standing in her doorway.

"Tasuki."

"Hey beautiful."

"What are you doing here?"

"I saw Tamahome leave so I took the opportunity ta come see ya," Tasuki said, sitting beside her.

"I'm glad to see you're okay. After Nakago took me I didn't know what had happened to you. What about Kouji? Is he okay?"

"Kouji's fine. A few bruises but he'll heal jus' fine. What about you? Ya look pretty beaten up."

"I'll live."

"I hope so. I was really worried about ya. I haven' been able ta stop thinkin' about ya," Tasuki said, kissing her.

Miaka returned the kiss hesitantly. She just didn't feel for Tasuki what she felt for Tamahome. It just wasn't the same.

"Everything okay?"

"Yeah, I'm just not feeling very well."

"I understand. I'll come back an' visit ya later."

Just as Tasuki headed out the door, Tamahome came back in. He and Tasuki exchanged a look Miaka couldn't quite decipher. Had something happened between them that she didn't know about? If it had, maybe she should know what had happened.

"Tamahome is everything okay? You looked like you wanted to rip Tasuki's head off."

"It's fine. The emperor said he'll meet with you in the morning."

"Great."

"Now try and get some sleep."

That night, as Miaka slept, Tamahome cradled her in his arms, keeping her as close as possible. Whenever he was near her he felt an almost physical need to touch her, hold her. He couldn't explain it. He just knew that he had to be near her.

The next morning, Miaka, Tamahome, and Tasuki all met with the emperor. Hotohori was elated that the Priestess had finally appeared. He gave her an in depth explanation of what would be required of her as Priestess. He also told her of having to gather the remaining seven warriors.

"So how exactly do I go about finding these warriors?"

"I'm afraid you'll have to venture out of the city to try and find their whereabouts."

"I see. So when do we leave?"

"When would you like to go?"

"As soon as possible. Tomorrow even."

"Tomorrow it is then. I will have the preparations made at once."

"Great!"

Miaka took the opportunity to walk the palace grounds. Everything was so beautiful here. Not like the crazy bustling of her home. It also gave her time to think. Mostly about Tamahome. Remembering the warmth of his arms around her brought a smile to her face and got her heart pounding. It's true, she had developed feelings for him, she just wasn't sure how to deal with them. It was the first time she actually felt something for a member of the opposite sex besides contempt. For most of the afternoon she wandered the grounds. By the time she returned to her rooms, she found she had a visitor.

Miaka looked at the small array of candles lit all around the room. Tasuki stood bathed in the light of the flames. With the candlelight reflecting on his skin and the flame color of his hair he looked like something out of a dream.

"What are you doing here?" Miaka asked.

"I had ta see ya again," Tasuki said approaching her.

"So you came to my room instead of finding me outside?"

"What I had in mind we can't do outside without getting' in trouble."

"What are you talking about?" Miaka asked backing into the wall.

"We'll be leavin' tomorrow. We may not get another chance till we get back. I need ta be with you Miaka."

Tasuki pressed himself against Miaka lifting her up until she was positioned right where he wanted her.

"Tasuki, we can't be doing this."

"Why not? Ya weren't so shy before."

Suddenly, it was Tamahome's face that kept flashing in her mind, his eyes, his smile. She could almost hear his voice whispering her name. It nearly tore her heart out to have Tasuki touching her this way again, because it was only Tamahome who mattered to her now. He was the only man she would ever truly want to touch her. She was done with this. Done with whoring herself out to whoever would have her. Done with running from her past.

"Tasuki, please don't," Miaka said, as Tasuki ravished her neck with kisses, his hands beginning to wander up and down her sides.

"Are ya sure that's what ya really want?" he asked, his hands sliding higher up beneath her top.

"Yes. I said stop and I mean it!" Miaka said, shoving him away.

"What the hell is yer problem? Ya didn't have much trouble spreadin; yer legs for me before. Why so shy now?," Tasuki demanded, " It's him ain't it? It's Tamahome. He's the reason you don't want me touchin' you. Cause you know he wouldn't want ta be with ya if he knew I got there first."

"Get out Tasuki," Miaka said, fighting back tears.

"Miaka, I didn't-"

"I said get out!" Miaka screamed.

"Fine. Have it yer way."

Tasuki left Miaka on the floor of her room where she had fallen when she pushed him away. Long after he was gone, the only sound that could be heard was the muffled sound of her sobbing.

"Excuse me, but, are you okay?"

So what did you think? Please review!! But be kind!! More to come!!


	5. Echoes of the Past Part 1

Hey everybody, sorry it has taken so long to get a new chapter out, but I just want to thank everyone who has read and reviewe

Hey everybody, sorry it has taken so long to get a new chapter out, but I just want to thank everyone who has read and reviewed so far. You guys are absolutely the best in the world!! Please continue to read and review! Once again WARNING this story as adult themes, so if you are squeamish or are easily offended by that sort of thing, please hit the back button now. For everyone else, enjoy!!

Sometimes I remember the darkness of my past

Bringing back these memories I wish I didn't have

Sometimes I think of letting go and never looking back

And never moving forward so there'd never be a past

Linkin Park

Miaka looked up from where she was huddled on the floor and found herself staring up at one of the most beautiful women she had ever seen up close. The woman was dressed elegantly in the finest silks she had ever laid eyes on. If they had been back in her own world Miaka would have sworn that the deep lavender tresses of her hair had come from a bottle. But they weren't and it didn't.

"Are you alright?" she asked again.

"Yeah, I'm fine," Miaka said, quickly wiping the tears from her eyes.

"You must be the Priestess everyone has been going on about. I'm Nuriko."

"Miaka Yuki."

"Nice to meet you. I was just about to go for a walk around the grounds; would you care to join me?"

Miaka eyed the woman carefully, she seemed harmless enough. Besides it would be nice to finally have some company that was female.

"Sure, why not?"

The duo walked side by side, laughing cheerily as Nuriko gave Miaka a grand tour of the grounds.

"So how long have you been here?" Miaka asked.

"Let's see….it's been about five years. I was only fourteen when I was ordered to enter the emperor's harem. Some of the girls have been here longer than I have."

"Oh, so you and his highness have…I mean, you and he are…"

"No. His majesty never even goes into the harem. His advisors say he has not yet decided to take an empress, despite how much they may pressure him to do so."

"I see. That must get very lonely."

"Maybe for him, but there are plenty of us living in the harem; so we're almost never lonely. What about you?" Nuriko asked." Do you ever get lonely?"

"All the time," Miaka replied.

"What do you mean?"

"It means what it means. I'm always alone, so I'm always lonely."

"What about friends?"

"I don't have any friends. The only friend I thought I had hates me now and I don't even know why."

"Family?"

"We're more like a bunch of strangers sharing the same house. None of really talk or get along. We all just mind our own business. I kind of prefer it that way."

She didn't tell Nuriko that the only reason she preferred it that way was because the alternative is what had made her want to kill herself in the first place.

"I'm so glad I'm not the only female around this place," Miaka said after awhile, "With the attention I've gotten from the men around here it's just nice to have another girl to talk to."

Nuriko stopped in his tracks and stared at the girl. Now was probably not the best time to tell her he was a man, but something told him that she had had enough dishonesty and betrayal in her life.

"Um…Miaka….I'm a man."

"WHAT?! You're joking right? Anyone can clearly see that you're a woman!" Miaka said with a laugh.

"Nope. I'm a guy." Nuriko said lowing the top of his dress just enough for Miaka to see his chest.

Miaka's jaw nearly hit the ground. This beautiful woman was actually a man! It blew her mind completely. A part of her kept thinking that she should be mad about this, about being tricked into believing that Nuriko was a woman. Yet, she wasn't the least bit angry. She like Nuriko immensely and just couldn't bring herself to be mad at him. At least he had been honest with her. That was something she hadn't had in a very long time.

"Thank you Nuriko."

"Huh?"

"For telling me the truth. It's been a long time since anyone was really honest with me about anything."

"You're not mad?"

"No. Besides, we're friends right?"

"Yeah, we are," Nuriko said, putting an arm around Miaka.

"Hey Nuriko, is there someplace we can get something to eat? My stomach is really grumbling!"

Nuriko laughed. She wasn't kidding. You could almost literally hear Miaka's stomach demanding to be filled. They headed off to the kitchens but were stopped short when they saw Tamahome standing in the hall.

"Tamahome."

"Hey Tama-baby, what's going on?"

Tama-baby? Miaka stifled a laugh at the look Tamahome gave Nuriko over the obviously disliked nickname.

"Quit calling me that! I just wanted to talk to Miaka."

Nuriko and Miaka exchanged a glance. Miaka shrugged. She might as well. After all, Tamahome had never done anything to show that he might want to cause her harm. That, and every time he was close to her, her heart wanted to fly out of her chest.

"I'll just leave you to kids alone," Nuriko said, walking back the way he came.

"So what did you want to talk about?"

"I was just wondering how you knew Tasuki. I mean, when we came back here, after escaping from Kutou, he called you by name and said that he had heard you'd been brought here."

"He's the first person I met when I came here. Nakago kidnapped me from the bandits' hideout not long after I had arrived here. Tasuki had been kind enough to take me in. That's all."

"Good."

"Good?"

"Uh, it's just, he seems to have a lot of interest in you and I…I'm…"

"Jealous?"

Tamahome blushed. He didn't need to say the words out loud. Seeing Tasuki near Miaka set his nerves on edge. He couldn't stand the thought of anyone else touching her. He just wanted to wrap her up in his arms and wisk her away were no one else would be able to be with her. It was strange how overwhelming these new strange feelings were that had seemed to overcome him in these last few days as he had met and watched over Miaka.

"Yeah….sorta….It's just that…I like you…a lot. And I know that seems strange since we haven't known each other that long but I can't even begin to explain the way I feel when you're with me," Tamahome said.

Miaka's eyes watered with joy. She had never had anyone be so completely honest about their feelings toward her. Most of the people she knew in her own world only wanted her for her body, and not for love. She also knew why that was. Why they all thought of her as being damaged and not worthy of being loved. Miaka also knew in the back of her mind that that was also the way she had felt about herself for a very long time. She had always wondered what was so bad about her that she wasn't good enough to be loved.

"Tamahome…I….like you too…it's just….I…."

But Miaka never got to finish the thought because shouts erupted from somewhere down the hall.

"Intruders!! The castle has been invaded! Protect his majesty and the priestess!!"

"What's going on?" Tamahome asked one of the guards.

"It's those Kutou bastards again. They've somehow managed to get into the palace."

"Come on Miaka, we have to get you out of here. I won't let Nakago ever get his hands on you

again."

"Tamahome-"

"Tamahome! Miaka! What the hell is goin' on?" Tasuki asked.

"Kutou soldiers have broken into the castle. We need to get Miaka out of here."

"Right. This way!"

The trio ran down long corridors, meaning to get Miaka back to her own rooms and out of harm's way when an all too familiar voice stopped them in their tracks.

"Hey Miaka. It's been awhile."

"Yui?"

Miaka turned and faced her once best friend. Nakago stood with her, a smug look on his face.

"What are you doing here? And with him of all people? Why would you bring him here Yui?"

"I just had to see for myself. You really did come back here to be Priestess. You're pathetic. If you think I'm going to back down for one second, you've got another thing coming Miaka. I won't let you lose."

"Is that the only reason you came here?"

"Yes," Yui said, turning to leave," Oh, by the way Miaka, how's Kiesuke? Is he as good as the college girls all say he is?"

"What?" Miaka said, her face going pale.

"Miaka, what is she talking about?"

"Who's Kiesuke?"

"Didn't you tell them?"

"Shut up Yui."

"You didn't tell them did you?"

"Tell us what damn it?"

"What a whore your precious priestess really is."

"Yui, please."

"That's okay Miaka. I don't mind telling them. You see, back in our own world Miaka really got around. She's probably slept with all of our teachers. Not to mention the boys' archery club. Oh, and the worst of all, her own brother."

Miaka shook with a rage and pain so deep there weren't enough words for it.

"Miaka….is that true?"

"Your own brother?"

"Go ahead and tell them Miaka. Everyone should know what you really are. She's been sleeping with him for years. That's how much of a whore she really is."

"Shut up. Just shut up."

"What's the matter Miaka? Can't admit to your own actions?"

"That wasn't how it happened."

"Sure it is. Everyone knows what a joke you really are now."

"A joke? You think this all a joke? It was my life!" Miaka screamed, "It was my life and he ruined it!"

"Oh please. If you hadn't been so eager to spread your legs-"

"Eager? That bastard raped me!! Every night! He beat the hell out of me and raped me!!" Miaka cried falling to her knees.

"Come Priestess, we must return to Kutou. I sense the palace guards on their way. We cannot be caught here."

In a dazzling flash of blue light, both Nakago and Yui had gone. Had that been their whole purpose of coming here? Just to cause pain and put a wedge between Miaka and her warriors? She had only been here a short time and Yui and Nakago were already at work in torturing her. But something else dawned on her as she sat shaking on the ground. Yui had known. This whole time Yui had known what had been happening to her and done nothing about it. Why? Yui had been her best friend. If that were so, then why did she not do anything when she knew her friend was being put through hell?

"What's going on here?" Nuriko asked, coming up on the trio.

"They got away."

"Those Kutou dogs managed to escape."

"Miaka are you alright?" Nuriko asked, crouching down next to the sobbing girl.

"Nuriko…"

"Shhh. It's alright. Everything will be alright," Nuriko said picking her up in his arms.

Tasuki and Tamahome stared at each other. Neither one of them knew what to say. They both had feelings for Miaka, but what they had just heard changed things. Yui had ripped open an old wound that obviously had never quite healed. One thing they knew for certain now is that's where Miaka had gotten her scars.

"Man, I dunno what ta say to her."

"What can we say? If what she said was true…what do you say to comfort someone who was raped that badly by her own brother? Would she even want to talk to any of us?"

"Well, maybe Nuriko can make her feel better. She thinks of him like another girl. Maybe he can make her feel better."

"I hope so."

But as that long night of revealed secrets wore on, Tamahome couldn't help but find himself drawn to Miaka's room. When he entered her room, Miaka was sitting up in bed, tears still streaming down her face.

"Tamahome…"

"We need to talk."

"About what?"

"About what your friend said to you tonight. Is it true?"

Miaka's whole body shook, and she couldn't quite bring herself to look him in the eye.

"I don't know where to start."

"Try at the beginning."

So what did you think? Pleases review!! But please be kind!! More to come soon!!


	6. Echoes of the Past Part 2

Hey everyone, back again for the next installment

Hey everyone, back again for the next installment. Just a WARNING this fic is going to contain some serious adult themes so if you are squeamish and cannot handle that sort of thing, then I ask that you please push the back button now. For everyone else, enjoy the chapter, thank you for reading and please continue to review!!

Miaka stared down at her hands, her heart hammering in her chest. Tamahome had said to start at the beginning, but even that was painful, especially knowing that once he had heard the truth he may not care for her anymore. That he may not think of her the same way ever again.

"I didn't used to be this way you know. I used to be…different. I was fun! Carefree. I was happy. It all used to be so easy. When you're a kid you always think that anyone older than you would never do anything to hurt you. That anything they did was for a good reason. That they would protect you, not throw you into complete hell. My brother Kiesuke used to be that way. Ever since I was a baby, he had always said he would protect me. The only problem with that is that he couldn't protect me from himself."

Miaka clutched the blanket tighter in her shaking hands, her eyes already beginning to water.

"And Yuri. She was my best friend. Like a sister almost. But there are some things you don't even tell a sister. When we were still young, Kiesuke, he changed. He got mean, cruel. He started spending every waking minute he could coming up with filthy names to call me. It started out small, petty stuff, but it got worse as we got older. Somehow I had gone from being his little sister, to a home wrecker, to a bitch…that's what he called me….when he wasn't coming up with other names to call me. But after a couple of years of that, it wasn't enough. It didn't seem to satisfy him anymore just to call names; he did other things to hurt me."

"What things?" Tamahome asked gently from his seat on her bed.

He didn't press beyond that. It was enough that she had even trusted him enough to tell him this much. He couldn't even imagine what it must have felt like to have been treated that way by her own brother.

"He started beating me. "Policing me" he called it. He said someone had to keep me under control since mom wasn't always around to keep an eye on me. It started out small, a few punches, slaps. Nothing that would leave any evidence. But eventually he got tired of being so lenient and started beating me bloody. He would knock me to the ground, throw things at me. And no matter how much I asked him to stop, the more he did it. He just wouldn't stop. I kept begging and he kept hitting me. I didn't even know what I had done wrong to set him off, but he would just go off and the next thing I knew I would be bruised, and cut. The scars on my body, he did those. All of them…for a few years the beatings satisfied him. Then one night…one night he ….I thought he was really apologizing. That he was really sorry for what he had done to me….but instead…."

"Instead what?"

"He raped me….in my own bed….he held me down and raped me," Miaka sobbed, the tears pouring down her cheeks in rivers," It wasn't just once….over and over again…he kept doing it…every night, sometimes he'd get me alone when our mother was alone, and he'd rape me while she was in the house…I couldn't take it….for nearly four years….everyday!...I couldn't do it anymore….so I tried to kill myself….I slit my wrists….I just didn't want to live anymore. Not like that. I would rather die than be his whore…his victim," Miaka sobbed, her heart breaking all over again, revealing the years of pain that she had carried.

"What about the other stuff….the other stuff Yui said to you?"

"After what he did to me….I didn't care anymore. My life was over…ruined, and I hated my body for betraying me….so I gave it freely to anyone who wanted it….but one night after school…one of the boys' sports teams…they were waiting…they heard the rumors….they chased me to the back of the school and took turns raping me. The next morning they told everyone that I had made them an offer to sleep with all of them….now I'm nothing but a joke to them."

"Why didn't someone stop him? Stop any of it? Why didn't your mother put an end to it?"

"She didn't care. Her pain was always so much more important than ours was. Maybe it was easier for her, having a psychotic whore for a daughter, than a son who spent his time raping his baby sister."

Tamahome stared at Miaka, not knowing what to say. She had been through so much, and as much as he wanted to wrap his arms around her and hold her, he couldn't bring himself to do it.

"I should go now," he said, walking for the door, "Get some sleep Miaka."

She stared after Tamahome in disbelief. How could he do it? How could he just walk away after what she had told him? After she had poured her heart out to him? Maybe she was wrong about him, this strange young man who made her pulse race and her heart sore. Maybe he was just like the others; he didn't want anything to do with her now that he knew just how damaged she really was.

Outside, Tamahome rounded the corner and wretched violently in the bushes. How could she bare it? How had she lived her life with all that pain?

"What's a matter Tama? Things get a little too tough for ya in there?"

"Tasuki! You were listening?"

"An' of I was? What are you gonna do about it?" Tasuki said, pushing away from the wall.

Tamahome stared down the young bandit leader not really knowing what to say. They could fight, but it would be pointless since they were on the same side.

"Get out of my way," Tamahome said, shoving past Tasuki.

"I'll only say this once Tama. If you don't want her, I'm going to take her. Maybe you can't handle what happened to her, but I sure as hell ain't gonna let her keep on sufferin'."

Tamahome glared at the flame haired warrior. He had to be bluffing. There was no way Miaka would be with him. He was almost positive that Miaka felt for him what he felt for her. But when she had told him about her past, he hadn't known what to say, and somehow touching her had seemed like a really bad idea. She needed time to recollect herself before they really talked. Because in his heart of hearts he truly cared for her, even if he wasn't quite ready to say it out loud, and he would do anything to erase the pain from her eyes.

Miaka's troubled heart and mind would give her no reprieve. She stepped out into the cool night air, breathing deeply of the pure night air. She needed to clear her head, to think. Why had Tamahome left like he did? Couldn't he see how badly she needed him? How she felt about him? Or maybe it had all been too much and she had scared him away. She could understand if she did. Some people just can't handle such a harsh reality. Miaka made her way through the palace grounds until she came to a beautiful gazebo over looking a sparkling pond. With the moonlight shimmering off of its surface, it was absolutely breath taking. There was a rustle from somewhere behind her, and Miaka turned to find Tasuki standing behind her. The moon played tricks with his hair giving it an almost eerie glow.

"Sorry. I sorta followed ya. If ya want to be alone, I'll leave."

"No. You don't have to go."

"Good, cause I wasn't plannin' ta go even if ya told me to," Tasuki said, coming to stand behind her.

Slowly, Tasuki wrapped his arms around her, resting his chin on her head. He noticed how stiff she was in his arms, and then as if the air had been taken out of her, she began to relax against him.

"I'm sorry for the way I treated you before."

"Don' be. I was outta line. I shoulda listened. But you do things ta me I never thought ta feel. Can ya blame me fer wantin' to be near you?"

Miaka smiled weakly.

"Well when you put it that way…I can't believe you still want to even touch me after what happened tonight."

"Ya mean what yer friend said? I got a confession ta make Miaka….I listened in to what ya said ta Tama….I heard it all…"

"What?"

"An' guess what….It doesn't change a thing fer me… not when it comes ta how I feel….If you think what that bastard did to ya is gonna make me go runnin' for the hills, ya got another thing comin'" Tasuki said, gently kissing her neck.

"Tasuki…."

"That's right….I still want you…just the way you are…"

Tears of happiness filled Miaka's eyes. No one had ever said those words to her before. Everyone wanted her to be anything than what she was. Even she wanted to be different. But not Tasuki. He accepted every part of her. Tasuki kissed her neck again, and nibbled every spot he kissed. Miaka leaned back into his embrace, feeling his warm hands roaming over her. His caresses were different than before, gentler somehow. As if he knew it was what she needed. His hands slowly unbuttoned her blouse and slid inside to gently massage her breasts, his kisses and touch making her dizzy with passion. Slowly his hands slid down to her legs and began to slide beneath her skirt. When she didn't pull away or resist his touch, Tasuki slid his hand down the front of her panties, cupping her in his hand.

"Lean forward."

Miaka did as he instructed, spreading her legs a little further, she leaned against the railing in front of her while Tasuki's hands wreaked havoc on her senses. She let herself float in the sensations he was causing to coarse through her. A low moan escaped her lips when he slid his finger up and down over her."

"You're wet," Tasuki growled against her ear.

"Tasuki, please."

She wasn't even quite sure what she was asking for. All she knew was that she didn't want him to stop what he was doing to her. Tasuki teased her with just that one finger, enjoying the warm wetness he had caused between her legs. Then, without warning, he slid his fingers inside her, making her cry out. Miaka's fingers tightened on the railing as Tasuki slowly pumped his fingers in and out of her. Tasuki reveled in the cries coming from her, and the flush of her cheeks as he fingered her. Miaka gasped as Tasuki increased his pace, going faster, deeper.

"It's alright Miaka. Let go."

Miaka moaned loudly, not caring where they were. All that mattered was this. This pleasure, this man with her. Who accepted her just as she was. She could waves of pleasure building up inside up her, growing tighter until at last they burst in a great explosion of pleasure as the orgasm washed over her.

"Aaaah! Tasuki!!"

Miaka's knees were threatening to buckle out from underneath her while Tasuki still continued that so skilled movement that had nearly brought her to her knees. His rhythm began to slow and he slowly pulled his hand out of her panties. Suddenly there was a loud gasp from somewhere to the side of them. Miaka and Tasuki both whirled around to find Tamahome staring at them. How long had he been standing there? How much had he seen? Miaka cringed when she saw the look of hurt and betrayal cross his face before he turned and ran.

"Tamahome…."

Tamahome ran into the night, back to his rooms, trying to erase the images he saw when he closed his eyes. He slammed the door shut behind him when he entered his room, locking it behind him. His lungs burned, and tears threatened to spill over from his eyes. He could barely believe it. He had heard Miaka's moans and followed them to that spot, and there she was…with him. He could still see her, her back arched in ecstasy, moaning with pleasure while Tasuki brought her to orgasm. He silently cursed himself. If he hadn't run from her earlier it would have been him, making her moan. He closed his eyes, trying not to remember. Just the sight of her had made him unbelievably hard. Sliding to the floor, Tamahome freed his erection from his pants and stroked himself, imagining him behind Miaka instead of Tasuki. He relived the scene he had witnessed in his head, and within moments he was moaning her name as his own orgasm flooded his senses.

He sat against the door, breathing hard for the longest time. Slowly he stood and cleaned up the mess he had made. Tired and emotionally drained, Tamahome stripped off his shirt and went to climb into bed when there was a sudden knock on his door.

Want to know who it was? Stay tuned for the next chapter!! Please review!! And remember to be kind!! Anyways, if it takes to a little longer to get chapters updated I apologize, because I am going to attempt to do the impossible. I am going to be writing 3 stories at once!! See you next time and thanks for reading!!


	7. Torn

Hey everyone, back again

Hey everyone, back again. I just want to thank everyone who has been reading and reviewing so far. You guys are the best!! Anyways, once again WARNING this fic is rated M for a reason so if you are squeamish or easily offended, please hit the back button now! For everyone else, enjoy!!

Tamahome glanced up at the hesitant knock he heard on his door. Who would be coming to see him this late. Surely Miaka wouldn't, not after what he had just seen. But who else could it be? Tamahome opened the door to his room to find Nuriko standing there. He couldn't help but be slightly disappointed that it wasn't Miaka standing there.

"Gee, don't look too happy to see me," Nuriko said.

"What do you want Nuriko? I was just about to go to bed."

"Have you seen Miaka? I went to check on her but she's not in her room."

Yes he'd seen her! The truth was, did he want Nuriko to know exactly how much of her he'd seen? Thinking once more of Miaka, his blood began to stir.

"Try Tasuki's room."

"Why would she be with Tasuki?"

"Why would she be with me?"

"Good point. I'll go take a look around and see if I can find her. Sorry to bug you."

"Whatever."

Back in the gazebo, Miaka trembled in Tasuki's arms. She couldn't believe Tamahome had seen them. How could she have been so careless? At the same time she started to also wonder why she even cared. After all, it was him who had run from her, not the other way around. Still, she couldn't help but feel guilty. Her heart was aching, because deep down, she knew, that she had been wishing it was Tamahome there with her instead of Tasuki.

"You okay Miaka?"

"Yeah…fine…I think I should go. We shouldn't stay out here. Someone else could see us too."

"Good point. What d'ya say we go back ta my room? We could finish what we started before we got interrupted."

"Not tonight Tasuki….I think it would be better if we slept in our own rooms tonight. Who knows who else may have seen or heard us."

"Alright. Another night then."

"Another night."

With a lingering goodnight kiss, Miaka and Tasuki headed off to their own rooms.

"Miaka!!"

"Huh? Oh, hey Nuriko."

"Is everything okay?"

"Yeah, why?"

"Everyone just seems so cranky tonight. I just wanted to make sure you were okay, but you weren't in your room."

"I just needed some air."

"Oh, mind if I join you?"

"Actually, I was just going to go to bed, I'm not really feeling that well."

"Oh, okay…"

Nuriko watched as Miaka walked off down the hallway, and for the life of him, he could have sworn he heard Miaka crying. By the time Miaka got to her room, the tears were already beginning to fall. Damn it! She promised herself she wasn't going to let this kind of stuff happen anymore! She was different now. She wasn't going to keep going down that road. Yet here she was, coming from the gazebo with Tasuki. When she remembered the look on Tamahome's face it tore her heart in two. How could she have been so foolish? So stupid? She needed to talk to him. He needed to understand why it was she went to Tasuki in the first place. The only question was, would he understand?

Miaka completely passed her own room and went straight to Tamahome's. She stood outside of his door nervously. She just couldn't bring herself to take that final step and knock. What if he hated her now? Suddenly she could hear noises from inside. Miaka put her ear to the door and listened. She could hear Tamahome inside, repeating her name over and over, and for a moment, she could swear he was crying. Tears began to fill her own eyes and that awful, overwhelming feeling began to creep over her once again. Taking a deep breath, Miaka knocked on the door, crossing her fingers that this won't go badly.

Tamahome was taken by surprise to find Miaka standing outside his room. He looked her over from head to toe, not quite sure what to say. A part of him wanted to grab her and shake her, and demand to know why she would go to Tasuki and not him. Another part of him wanted to hold her in his arms and never let her go, but at that moment, his anger was winning out.

"What do you want?"

"I think we need to talk."

"About what?"

"About what happened earlier. There's something you need to know about-"

"I don't need to know anything except you're not who I thought you were."

"Tamahome!"

"Get out of here Miaka. Go back to your precious bandit! I'm sure he'll give you what you need."

"You bastard, how dare you! You don't know a damn thing! Maybe if you had acted like a real man-"

WHACK!

Miaka stood stunned as Tamahome's hand connected with her face, an angry red mark left in its place.

"Miaka…I'm-"

"Stay away from me…Just stay the hell away!"

Turning quickly on her heel she ran and didn't stop and until she reached Tasuki's room. Her heart was breaking over what had just happened between her and Tamahome.

Tasuki had just crawled into bed when there was a sudden, almost frantic knocking on his door. When he opened the door, Miaka practically flew into his arms.

"What the? Miaka, I thought you didn't want to sleep here tonight."

"I changed my mind. Tasuki…I need you."

Tasuki could never refuse her. Shutting the door, he pulled Miaka against him, kissing her deeply. Miaka moaned into his mouth as they explored one another. There was no rush this time, not like that first time at Mt. Riekaku. Tasuki pulled back and was shocked to find a large red mark on her face.

"What happened to you?"

"I went to talk to Tamahome. He-"

"That son of a bitch! I'll kill him!"

"No, Tasuki! Just let it go, please?"

Tasuki gave her a long considering look. She was willing to let this all go and just forget that Tamahome had hurt her. Tonight, he would let it go, because tonight it would be him that shared her bed, but tomorrow, that was another story….

So what did you think? Please review!! But be kind!! Stay tuned for more craziness!!


	8. Back into Enemy Territory

Hey everybody, back with more craziness for ya here

Hey everybody, back with more craziness for ya here. Thanks to everyone who has been reading this far and leaving reviews. You are the absolute best people in the whole world. Once again, this fic has been rated M for a reason, if that bothers you then please hit the back button now, for everyone else, enjoy!!

Tasuki loved the way Miaka's hair swayed back and forth as she rode him. The way she seemed almost freed by the act, and the inarticulate moans that tumbled from her lips as they made love. With a growl of pleasure, Tasuki rolled her beneath him, making her squeak with surprise.

"Tasuki wha- ahhh!"

"Now it's my turn to make you scream," he growled in her ear.

Miaka only gasped in response as Tasuki picked up a rhythm that was hard and fast and deep. Within moments they were both screaming their orgasm. Tasuki half collapsed on the bed beside her, wrapping her in the circle of his arms. Miaka curled up next to Tasuki, wrapping her arms around him. Part of her mind was still hazed with pleasure, but another part of her mind was screaming. Something had dawned on her that she had never once thought about before. There were no condoms here. Both Tasuki and Nakago had been with her, though only one of them was by choice, but each time there had been no protection. There was a very real chance she could get pregnant!

At that thought, Miaka couldn't help but feel guilty, because in a way, she was just using Tasuki. She cared for him, and had very deep feelings for him, but it was Tamahome that she was really in love with. Did Tasuki realize that? That every time he touched her it was Tamahome she thought of? Did he even care?

"Hey, why so quiet? Don' tell me you're speechless."

"Just tired," Miaka yawned.

"No, that didn't hurt my ego."

"Whatever," Miaka laughed, "Like you really need me to tell you how good you are."

"No, but it's nice ta think I can make ya speechless."

Miaka only blushed. For a little while, lying in the circle of his arms, Miaka felt safe. But her thoughts were still restless and going in circles. Her cheek still hurt where Tamahome had slapped her, and her heart was aching. Not just from this twisted mess she had gotten herself into with both the men in her life, but because of Yui's betrayal. What had made her friend turn so bitter and angry? And why had she revealed what had happened to Miaka the way she did? Tears were building up in her eyes. Yui was the one person she had always thought she could trust, but now it seemed that she was very horribly wrong. Knowing that all this time Yui had known what was happening to her, and yet stood by and did nothing…that was almost the biggest betrayal of all. If only she could talk to her. There had to be a way for them to work this out. A way for them to mended their broken friendship.

Tasuki ran his fingers through Miaka's long dark hair, watching her as she slept. Tamahome was a fool. How could he be so blind not to realize how Miaka felt about him? The flame haired bandit leader sighed sadly. Whenever he was close to Miaka, it was like the whole world narrowed down to just the two of them, like he couldn't even breathe, it was so intense. But…she didn't love him. Not the way he wanted her to. Maybe in time she could feel for him, what he felt for her. Only time itself held the answer. But for a little while, in the quiet moments like this, lying in each other's arms he could pretend this was real. That no one else was on her mind or in her heart. For at least a little while he could believe he was the most important person in her life. For at least a little while, she was his.

Later that night, in the wee hours of the morning, Miaka awoke before anyone else. She knew they were supposed to leave to search for the others today, but there was still something she needed to take care of before she could do that. She needed to see Yui, and set things straight. Even if Yui hated her now, she needed to at least tell her friend how she felt. Besides, there was something about her friend, the way she spoke, the way she acted, something that just seemed so wrong. So very unlike Yui.

Quietly she slipped out of bed and dressed as quickly as possibly. She had to get out of the palace grounds before anyone realized that she was gone. If anyone saw her, they would probably try to stop her, and that was one thing she could not have happen. There was enough going through her mind without having to come up with an excuse for sneaking about this early in the morning. Miaka made her way back toward the gardens where the gazebos were and climbed on top of the one nearest the palace walls. It was just a small jump onto the wooded gate with the climbing flowers on it. If she could get onto that, then she could easily get onto the wall. Taking a deep breath, she jumped for all she was worth. The climbing vines on some of the flowers had sharp thorns that cut her legs as she landed. She clung to the wooded lattice, praying not to slip. There had been a small gate around these flowers at the bottom for a reason. Careful not to damage the flowers, Miaka climbed her way to the top. Her only other task was to jump from here onto the palace wall and down the other side. Steadying herself as much as possible, Miaka made the final jump, landing on the palace wall. She looked at the ground below her and felt slightly nauseous. Heights were so not her friend.

Miaka took one last look back at the palace grounds. Everyone else would be up in a few hours, wondering where she had gone. By that time she hoped to be in Kutou, face to face with Yui. With a great leap, Miaka jumped to the ground, kicking up dirt beneath her feet.

"I'm sorry everyone."

Without another hesitation, she ran. The only thing on her mind was getting to her friend, and on her own, the trip would be hard, but she had to get there. Something had happened to Yui to make her this way and Miaka was determined to find out what it was.

Yui was never like this before. She was always so sweet and caring. Miaka remembered that first day after Kiesuke had raped her for the first time. She had stayed the night at Yui's house just to escape him….

_"Miaka, are you sure you're okay?" Yui asked, "You've been really quiet all day."_

_"I'm fine Yui…"_

_Yui eyed her friend who sat beside her in her room. Miaka had been so withdrawn all day today. Her eyes looked sunken in almost, and Yui had seen some of the bruises when they had gotten out of P.E. They hadn't been there yesterday. What the hell way going on at her house? She knew that Miaka and Kiesuke weren't really getting along all that well these days, they hadn't for quite some time actually, but had things gotten this bad?_

_"Miaka?"_

_"Yui…" _

_Miaka's next words never made it out of her mouth. The tears were flowing hard, coming in deep gut wrenching sobs that seemed to be ripping her very soul apart. Yui wrapped her arms around her best friend, rocking the sobbing girl in her arms. What in the world was going on?_

_"Miaka, what's wrong?"_

_"I can't breathe….I feel like I can't breathe…"Miaka sobbed._

_Yui knew that she didn't mean it in the literal sense. Whatever it was that was going on was hurting her so badly that it was like all the air had been sucked out of her. She lost track of how long they sat there like, with Miaka's sobs nearly drowning out the sound of the movie they'd been watching. But Yui didn't press her for answers, it was obvious that whatever was going on, it was tearing her best friend apart. Miaka would talk to her when she was ready to share. If she pushed her for answers now, she may just push her further away._

_"It's alright Miaka. Everything will be alright. I'm here for you."_

_Over and over she repeated those words to her best friend, until at last, Miaka's sobs finally quieted._

They had never spoken about what happened that night ever again. Afterward, Miaka acted as if nothing had happened. Suddenly she was her bright, cheery self all over again. Yui never asked what had set off the tears. She respected her friend's privacy, but she did mention it to her boyfriend Tetsuya the next day. He didn't have a clue either.

Miaka looked up to the sky and could see the sun rising on the horizon. It was breath taking. Then, farther ahead in the distance, she could see it. Kutou. All she had to do was get inside.

The gates were already flooded with people who wanted to get into the city. One couple had a covered wagon filled with goods. Quickly, Miaka slipped beneath the covering, waiting until the wagon had made its way through the streets before jumping out. She silently thanked Suzaku for allowing her to even get this far. That wagon had practically brought her to the palace. The only problem was getting into the palace. She would have to come up with a plan. She couldn't just scale the wall like she had done to get out of Konan. Not if she wanted to keep her head that is. She didn't know what the punishment for breaking and entering was, but she so did not want to find out.

"Well, well, well. Look who's come back to us."

Mwahahaha!! Want to know who it is? You'll just have to come back and read the next chapter! Please review!! But remember, be kind!! See ya next time!


	9. Memories and Scars

Hey everyone, back again with another wonderful chapter for you

Hey everyone, back again with another wonderful chapter for you! Thanks again to everyone who has read and reviewed this far! You guys are the absolute best! Anyways, just a WARNING this fic is rated M for a reason so if that bothers you then please hit the back button now. For everyone else, enjoy!!

Miaka's blood ran cold in her veins. She knew that voice. Nakago was behind her on his horse, staring down at her.

"Back for more I see."

"I'm here to see Yui! What have you done with her?"

"Foolish girl. Do you really think your friend will want anything to do with you after all the pain you have caused her? You're pathetic."

Nakago rode forward and swooped Miaka up onto his horse as he rode through the gate. Just the slightest touch from the blonde general made her stomach turn. Her number one goal in life was to never be left alone with him ever again. Once was enough.

"Where are you taking me?" Miaka demanded, trying to pull free of his grasp.

Nakago tightened his grip on her arm as he dragged Miaka down hallway after hallway in the Kutou palace. He said nothing, only gave her a strange look and continued on his way with her until they reached a large set of stone steps. Miaka gasped. She recognized these stairs! These steps led down into the prison beneath the palace. What was he going to do? Take down there and just leave her there? The idea of rotting the rest of her life away in the Kutou palace with only Nakago aware of her presence sent a chill down her spine. She had to get out of here!

"Let go of me! I have to see Yui! Where is she?"

"All in due time Priestess of Suzaku. For now you'll wait right here!"

Miaka tumbled to the ground as Nakago shoved her into one of the cells and locked the door behind him. Damn! This was the last place she had wanted to end up. Now not only did she have to try and find a way to see Yui, but she had to get out of this cell too!

Yui's eyes were scanned the palace grounds outside her bedroom window. From here she had a perfect view of the palace gardens and the scent of fresh flowers constantly filled the room. Despite the beauty of the gardens however, her mind kept wandering back to the other night in Konan. Over and over she saw the pain and look of betrayal in Miaka's eyes. Part of her so desperately wanted to forgive her once best friend, but it had been Miaka who betrayed her first. Why hadn't Miaka said anything? Why didn't she warn her about him? Instead she said nothing, and let Yui walk right into a trap!

_"Anyone home?" Yui called, stepping into the Yuki's home," Miaka? Are you here?"_

_Both the living room and kitchen were empty. Maybe Miaka was in her room. She had only come by to drop off some homework for her since she wasn't in school today. _

_"Miaka?"_

_Yui stepped into her best friend's room only to find it empty. There were dark stains on the bed and carpet. What the hell happened in here? Yui checked the bathroom and still found no sign of her friend. The carpet made a wet squishing noise underfoot. Whatever had been spilled in here it was still fresh. Stepping back out into the hallway she heard it, muffled noises coming from Kiesuke's room. _

_Yui raised her arm to knock when she noticed the door was slightly ajar. Quietly, she peaked inside the room and her eyes went wide with shock. Kiesuke was leaned back against his bed, his hand stroking himself to a picture of Miaka in a bikini! What the hell?! Yui shook her head in disbelief, and tried to step away from the door quietly when she tripped over her own feet and landed on her butt. Kiesuke was in the hallway within seconds, a strange, leering look on his face._

_"Are you okay Yui? I didn't hear you come in."_

_"Yeah, I was just coming by to drop off Miaka's homework."_

_Yui tried to play it cool and act as if she hadn't seen what he had been doing. She didn't want him to know that she knew._

_"I was just on my way out when I tripped. She wasn't in her room. Do you know where she is?"_

_"I think mom took her to the doctor. She wasn't feeling well."_

_"Oh, I hope she's okay. I'll have to call her later. I better go. I have to meet Tetsuya in a little while."_

_"Wait Yui, you're hand is bleeding. At least let me bandage it for you before you go. I have some band aids in my room."_

_"Okay."_

_Hesitantly, Yui followed Keisuke, despite the voice in her mind that was screaming at her to run. Yet she just didn't want to believe her best friend's brother was capable of this. Once in his room, Yui heard Kiesuke shut the door behind them and locked it._

_"So where are the band aids?" Yui asked, keeping her eyes on Kiesuke._

_"You didn't really fall for that did you?" Kiesuke said, grabbing Yui around the waist. "It's alright Yui. I know you were watching me. Did you like what you saw? That's why you made sure I found you in the hallway isn't it? You wanted this."_

_At those words, Kiesuke rubbed himself against Yui, letting her feel how hard he was. Yui's face went pale. This was so not going to happen. She refused to let it._

_"I don't know what you're talking about."_

_"Don't play dumb with me Yui. I knew you were out there the whole time."_

_"What are you talk-"_

_Yui never got to finish her sentence. Kiesuke brought his lips down on hers with a bruising force, his teeth cutting into her. Yui pushed against his chest, trying to get some space between them, but that only made Kiesuke hurt her more._

_"What the hell is wrong with you?" Yui screamed, kicking Kiesuke hard in the leg._

_"Come on Yui, it's okay. It's okay for you to want me. I won't tell Tetsuya."_

_"You bastard!"_

_Kiesuke was stronger than her, and just a little bit too fast. Yui had almost made it away from him and out the door when she tripped over his outstretched foot and tumbled hard to the floor. Kiesuke was on her before she could blink, tearing her clothes._

_"Don't worry Yui. I'll be gentle. Just ask Miaka. If you're good, I can be really gentle."_

_"NOOO!"_

_But there was no fighting him back. The last thing Yui remembered was the pain of Kiesuke raping her, and the sudden shock of her face slamming into the hard floor before everything went black._

_When Yui awoke the first thing she heard was Tetsuya and Kiesuke talking._

_"I'm so sorry Tetsuya. She slipped something in my drink when my back was turned. I didn't realize what was happening until it was too late. When I woke up we were in bed together and it had already happened."_

_"You liar!" Yui screamed._

_Tetsuya's angry form filled the doorway of Kiesuke's room. Yui was huddled on the bed, her whole body aching and sore. She knew how it must have looked to him, but Tetsuya loved her. He had to believe her. He just had to! _

_"Don't lie to me Yui! Kiesuke told me what happened."_

_"He's lying Tetsuya! I would never sleep with him! I would never cheat on you! He raped me! Just like he's been raping Miaka!" Yui screamed, struggling into her clothes._

_"Right. You know, I knew you had problems, but this is low even for you Yui."_

_WHAT?! This could not be happening! Tetsuya, her beloved Tetsuya didn't believe her! He was choosing his friendship with this piece of trash over her! He knew her better than this!_

_"I'm not lying! I came here to drop off Miaka's homework but she wasn't here when I got here! He tricked me into coming in his room and then he raped me!"_

_"Stop it Yui! I'm tired of this. It's over. I never want to see you again!"_

Yui never went to see Miaka again. She hardly spoke to her except when it was absolutely necessary. It wouldn't be until almost a month later that Yui would come to learn that the stains in Miaka's bedroom had been blood. It was no wonder why her friend had tried to kill herself. Even she had wanted to die after what Kiesuke had done to her. And even though a part of her knew that it wasn't Miaka's fault that her brother was a lying, manipulative, raping scumbag, she still blamed her for it. If Miaka had told her what was going on, she never would have gone in that house alone. The cut on her hand never healed properly and left an ugly scar in its stead. A reminder that her best friend had betrayed her and left her in the hands of a monster. Still, she couldn't help but pity Miaka for what she had been going through. Who knows how long Kiesuke had been doing those awful things to her. And at the same time, she wondered why she cared. If Miaka had only warned her, Kiesuke never would have gotten the chance to rape her, Tetsuya would still be with her, and she would still have her best friend.

Suddenly Yui felt the soft touch of someone's lips upon her neck and sighed happily.

"Hello Nakago."

So what did you think? Please review!! But remember to be kind!! Anyways, Thanks for reading and I'll see you in the next chapter!!


	10. Old Friends, New Enemies

Hey everyone

Hey everyone! Back again with another chapter. Thanks again to everyone who read and reviewed this far. You guys are the best!! Once again, this fic is rated M for a reason so if that bothers you then please hit the back button now. Everyone else, enjoy!

Yui sighed happily when Nakago's lips descended on hers, his arms encircling her waist from behind. She leaned back into his embrace, enjoying the warm caress of his hands sliding slowly beneath her blouse. Nakago was the only man she had willingly let touch her this way since that awful night. He knew what had been done to her and did not fault her for it. With Nakago it had been like instant love. The attraction was so strong she couldn't explain it. All Yui knew was that Nakago made her feel the way she never thought to feel again.

Yui stood, turning into his embrace, arching into the feel of his hands on her body. He had already removed his armor for her. He pulled her tightly against his bare chest, his hands quickly unbuttoning her blouse and sliding it to the floor. Yui had taken to wearing only her blouse when she was alone in her room. It made things much easier when Nakago came to her, and gave him easier access to her body. And at that moment his hands were wreaking havoc on her breasts.

"Lady Yui…I could not wait until tonight."

"Nakago," Yui moaned his name as his hands moved over her, caressing and massaging her smooth skin.

The handsome blonde general scooped Yui up into his arms and carried her over to the large bed in the far corner of her room. Gently laying her down, he moved over her, his hands sliding lower between her legs. Yui cried out when his fingers came into contact with the sensitive flesh between her legs, reveling in every sensation his slow, steady fingers were causing as they pumped in and out of her.

"Nakago please!" she begged, writhing beneath him.

Nakago smirked to himself. He loved watching the way this strange girl responded to his touch and the sound of her voice calling his name. He slowly pulled his fingers away from the one part of her body that always made her cry out for him and quickly removed what was left of his clothing. He gazed down at Yui and smiled to himself, this strange, beautiful girl had a dark past, yet she could still bring herself to bare a man's touch. His touch. And each night he claimed her as his. Priestess or not, he was drawn to her.

Nakago held Yui in place with his hands on her hips and thrust himself inside of her. Yui cried out at the feel of him going so deep inside her. There was nothing gentle this time. His rhythm was hard and fast, making her cry out almost as fast as she could draw breath. She ran her hands down his back, her nails making little half moon marks on his skin. Nakago locked gazes with the priestess of Sieryu, both their breathing labored as their bodies became one. Yui could only writhe in pleasure beneath her lover as the pleasure began to tighten in the pit of her stomach. As Nakago's pace became faster and deeper she teetered on that beautiful edge of oblivion, until at last it broke over them both in a crashing wave.

"Nakago!" Yui cried his name as the pleasure overtook her.

"Yui!"

Nakago half-collapsed on the bed beside her while they re-learned how to breathe. Yui curled up beside him as he tucked the blankets around them. They lay there silently for several moments, and Nakago watched the way Yui lightly ran her hand up and down his bare chest. He hadn't yet told her about her friend being here, and a part of him didn't want to. It would give him another chance to have a go at the girl. But lady Yui probably had a few things she'd like to say to the girl first.

"There's something I must tell you lady Yui."

"What is it Nakago?"

"The Priestess of Suzaku, that girl you once called friend, she's in the palace dungeon."

"What?"

"I caught her trying to sneak into the palace, no doubt to see you. I thought you should know."

Yui's mind was reeling. Why would Miaka want to come here? Especially after everything she had said to her? Was it to get back at her? Or did Miaka really think they could still be friends? Yui sighed sadly. Either way, she had to talk to Miaka and find out what was going on. If she was just here to stir up more trouble, then she would just let Nakago deal with her. Obviously one whipping from the blonde general hadn't been enough to teach her a lesson the first time she was here.

"Alright….bring her to me Nakago."

"As you wish Lady Yui."

Nakago made his way to the dungeon to retrieve the priestess's former friend when something caught his attention. Quickly, he threw open the door to the cell only to find that the priestess of Suzaku was missing! Nakago growled with frustration. How had that wretched imp of a girl managed to escape without alerting the guards? There had to be some explanation. Nakago paced the cell, looking for some way for the girl to have escaped and found none. Something was very wrong here.

Miaka kept quiet just as the strange blue haired monk had told her to as they crept past Nakago. Miaka held her breath, trying not to let her anger of fear break through the invisible ward the monk had created around them. He had promised her that it would keep them hidden from Nakago until they could get out of the dungeon and he was right. This monk, who went by the name of Chichiri, had not only rescued her from an awful fate, but he was also one of the warriors she had been searching for. Nakago had captured him when he was just passing through town. He had heard that the Priestess of Suzaku had appeared and was on his way to Konan when Nakago caught him and threw him in the dungeon. Once they were outside the dungeon, Chichiri swung the door shut, effectively locking Nakago inside.

Nakago whirled around as the door to the dungeon slammed shut behind him. He shoved at the metal bars, but it would not budge. The door was locked. That's when he sensed it. The qi of a suzaku warrior and the priestess. He was a powerful one indeed to have slipped past him so easily. Realizing what had to have happened; Nakago cursed himself for being so foolish.

"So that's how you escaped Priestess. No matter. Lady Yui will give you a proper welcome when find her. If you reach her at all that is," Nakago chuckled.

He doubted that whoever this warrior was, he could not maintain his shield forever. Not that Chichiri or Miaka would let that stop them.

"Where exactly is this friend of your no da?"

"I'm not sure," Miaka said," But I've got to find her. I can't leave here without talking to her. I have to find out why she hates me so much."

Chichiri eyed this strange priestess from another world. He liked her instantly, and though he couldn't quite put his finger on it, there was something sad about her that lurked just beneath the surface. He wondered what had happened to her to make her so sad, but he wasn't one to pry. After all, he had his own secrets. Quietly, the duo rounded a corner and found themselves before a set of double doors. Chichiri concentrated his powers and found just what he had hoped to find.

"She's in there," Chichiri said.

"How do you know that?"

"Her aura is similar to yours and that's what I sensed behind those doors, no da. Now's your chance."

Miaka and Chichiri snuck into the lavish chamber, careful not to attract any attention. Miaka took one slow step into the room and froze. Yui was standing with her back to them, looking out the window and the bed was a mess. Had she just woken up or…? Nakago's face suddenly flashed across her mind. No, Yui would never let someone like him touch her, would she?

"Oh, Miaka…Nakago said you were here," Yui said, facing her former best friend.

"Yui, we need to talk."

"I guess so."

"Yui…why did you say all those things to me? Why would you tell everyone…what he did to me? You made it sound like I wanted him to! I never wanted that! Ever!"

"Neither did I," Yui said quietly, "I went to see you, you know. That day you slit your wrists. I went to drop off your homework. Why didn't you tell me what a monster he was?"

"Do you think I wanted anyone to know?! That I wanted people to know I was being beaten and raped by my own brother! You have no idea how humiliating, degrading, and sickening that is! You don't even know the half of what he did to me!"

"And you don't know what he did to me!" Yui shot back, tears glittering in her eyes.

"What?"

Then it finally hit home for Miaka, but she didn't want to believe it.

"No…oh god no…."

"That's right…I wanted to make sure you were okay….but you weren't there, and he was. Why didn't you tell me what a monster he was Miaka? Why didn't you warn me? If you had told me this never would have happened and Tetsuya would still love me! This is all your fault!"

"Miaka, look out!"

Miaka turned just in time to see the sharp blade of a knife coming at her….

Want to know what happens next? Come back for the next chapter! Thanks for reading this far and please remember to review!! And please be kind with reviews!!


	11. Mixed Emotions

Hey everyone, back again

Hey everyone, back again. Thank you so much to everyone who has been reading and reviewing so far!! Once again, this fic is rated M for a reason so if that bothers you please hit the back button now! For everyone else, enjoy!!

Miaka froze in horror as Yui brought that blade down on her. Chichiri rushed forward, trying to knock her out of the way, but it was too late. Yui had already landed a blow, the blade slicing into Miaka's arm. Miaka screamed at the pain as a deep burning sensation ran up and down the length of her arm. Something was wrong here. Something was very wrong. She had gotten cut by a sharp knife before and it had never felt anything like this. That's when she noticed, there was something dark blue on her skin near the cut that ran down her arm from shoulder to elbow. It couldn't be…poison? Would Yui really go that far?

"We need to get out of here no da!"

"Why Yui?" Miaka asked as Chichiri grabbed hold of her, "WHY??"

Miaka's scream echoed behind her as she and the blue haired monk began to fade into nothingness. Miaka slumped against Chichiri's chest as he transported them outside of Kutou, tears running down her face in rivers. How had things come to be this way? How had her best friend in all the world come to hate her so much? Miaka couldn't help but feel guilty for what Keisuke had done to her best friend. In a way, Yui had been right. If only she had warned her friend about her older brother, then none of this would have happened. But the shame and humiliation had been too great, and she hadn't wanted anyone to know about it.

"Hey! Watch where you're landing!" two familiar voices shouted in unison.

Miaka's head shot upward. She knew those voice!

"Tasuki! Tamahome!"

She wanted to run to them and throw her arms around them, but her body felt strangely tingly and numb all over.

"What are you two doing here?"

"We came ta rescue you, but I guess ya don' need us now."

"Sorry. This is Chichiri. He's one of us! He helped me…."

Miaka's words died in her throat. Her vision had become suddenly very blurry and everything swirled around her in an array of color. What was happening? She was just….so….tired….The last thing she remembered was the worried faces of her warriors staring down at her before her entire world faded to black. The poison was fast, making everything feel as if it weren't real, as if it were all just a dream that she was floating on the edges of. She vaguely recalled the sound of voices, but for some reason she was having the worst trouble putting a face to the sound of the voice. Who was speaking?

Tamahome sat by Miaka's side, lightly holding her hand in his. He took the first opportunity he found to be alone with her. He had a lot of things that he had wanted to say to her, but when he woke up and they discovered Miaka had gone, he had gotten the worst feeling that he may never get the chance.

"Hey…I guess you weren't expecting me to be the one here holding your hand…. But there are a lot of things that I needed to say to you. Mostly that I'm sorry. I never should have hit you that night….but I was so angry…angry at you, for going to Tasuki….when it should have been me….and angry at myself for not acting like a man….I'm not trying to make excuses for myself, but I wanted you to know how very, truly sorry I am….," Tamahome said, tears starting to fill his eyes," I never meant to hurt you….I could never hurt you. I love you so much….please wake up Miaka….I can't live without you….please….in such a short time, you and only you have come to mean so much to me, and I cannot lose the most important thing in my life…if I haven't lost you already….I promise I'll make it up to you Miaka, so please, please wake up."

Tasuki shook his head from where he stood in the doorway of Miaka's room at Mt. Taikyoku. He had always known that Miaka didn't love him the way he loved her, that her heart belonged to Tamahome, but what he hadn't counted on, what he hadn't wanted to see, was the depth of Tamahome's love for Miaka. He suddenly felt like apologizing for all the times Miaka's was in his bed and in his arms instead of Tamahome's where she belonged. A part of him couldn't help but be jealous. He had waited a very long to feel the way he felt when she was with him. But watching them from the doorway, he could see they were meant to be together.

"Come on Tamahome, we need to talk."

Tamahome looked up at the sound of Tasuki's voice. The bandit leader stood like a looming presence, a look Tamahome didn't recognize on his face.

"Later. I'm staying here until she wakes up."

" You heard the ol' bag. It's gonna be awhile. That poison really did a number on her. Besides, we gotta few things we need ta discuss."

"Fine."

Tamahome spared one last look at his beloved Miaka before following the flame haired bandit out of the room, and shut the door behind them. They walked down the hall in silence for sometime. Tasuki wasn't even sure where to begin that wouldn't earn him a punch in the face. He didn't want to be enemies or rivals with Tamahome. He hated to admit that he actually wanted to be the warrior's friend. That's what they were supposed to be right? Friends? Tasuki didn't have a whole lot of those, and he could use all the friends he could get.

"Tamahome, I owe you an apology man."

Tamahome looked up at this. What was he getting at?

"What are you talking about?"

"Jus' lemme get this out. I'm no good at apologies, so just shut up an' listen…It shoulda been you that she was with. When Miaka's around me it's so intense it's like I can't even breathe, but she doesn't love me."

Tamahome stared open mouthed at the young man before him Gone was the cocky, recklessly cheerful bandit leader. He had been replaced by this seemingly vulnerable young man, who was now baring his soul.

"She loves you Tamahome. She may not know how to say it, but she's in love with you, an' I'm not gonna stand in yer way. It should be you. I see that now. I was jus' foolin' myself into believin' she could really love me. But I've seen the way she looks at you man, she's never looked at me that way, an' she never will…but I'm warnin' you Tamahome, if you hurt her again, so help me, I'll change my mind. An' if ya ever tell anyone what I said, I'll slug ya!"

Tamahome smiled.

"It took me a long time to come fully to terms with how I felt for Miaka. And after everything she had been through. I felt like I would be pushing her to go further than she was ready to go if I told her how much I loved her. That's why I ran from her that night. It wasn't because I was repulsed by her. More like, I was hurting _for_ her. It hurt to see her pushing herself to revisit memories she had been trying so hard to forget. I can't even imagine surviving some of the things she's gone through. I just don't know how she does it, how does she live with the pain? It would drive me insane."

"She's a better person than both of us."

"You got that right. I'm just not sure she'll forgive me for what happened that night."

"She loves you Tama, she'll forgive you."

"You know, you're not half bad Tasuki."

"You either man. Now c'mon, let's go see if we can find something decent to drink around here. Until she wakes up, I want to be pleasantly drunk off my ass!"

"Maybe Chichiri will want to join us."

"Let's go find him. Besides, I wanna know how that mask of his works!"

The two friends headed off in search of their third warrior. If things went the way Tasuki was planning, they would all be very drunk very soon.

Miaka stirred in her sleep, fighting back the memories and the pain. She didn't want to remember, didn't want to feel. It would be so much easier just to let go, to let it all just fade away. Suddenly her eyes fluttered open to find herself in a room she didn't recognize. Where was she? She wasn't still in Kutou, and she wasn't in Konan, that much was clear. Where had that strange monk taken her? She vaguely recalled seeing Tamahome and Tasuki, but after that, everything was such a blur. What had happened? She winced at the sudden pain in her shoulder. She saw the bandages that stretched from her shoulder all the way down to her elbow. Suddenly it all came flooding back to her. Yui had stabbed her, tried to kill her. She remembered the blade being poisoned.

Fresh tears began to flow from her eyes as she remembered what Yui had told her. Keisuke had raped her too. It hadn't just been her. But what was worse, is that it was her fault her friend had gotten hurt. Miaka couldn't help but feel responsible. Maybe if she had said something to Yui, she could have helped her, gotten her out of that hell hole. Maybe not. But if Yui had known, she never would have gone in that apartment alone. She would have brought Tetsuya with her, and none of this would have happened. Keisuke would never have laid a hand on her. Not if Tetsuya had been there with her. Her friend would still be happy. Miaka sighed miserably. This was her fault. No wonder Yui wanted her dead. Despite everything her brother had put her through, it didn't compare to the pain of knowing that she had been the cause of her best friend's anguish.

"Yui…I'm sorry," Miaka whispered curling up into a ball.

She lay like that for sometime, silently sobbing out her pain and frustration. How could this keep going like this? Why did it keep happening? Was everyone she came into contact with going to hurt like this? She thought of Tasuki, and Tamahome. She had hurt them both. She knew Tamahome hated her now for sleeping with Tasuki, and Tasuki probably hated her for sneaking out in the night. What was she going to say to them when she next saw them? Would they be able to forgive her?

"Hey, glad to see you're awake."

"Tamahome!"

Want to know what happens between them? Then come on back for the next chapter! Thanks for reading so far and please remember to review!! But be kind!!


	12. Tai Itsukun Appears

Hey everyone. Sorry it's been so long since I last updated. Life has been uber crazy but I'm back now and I hope everyone enjoys the next chapter of the story. Again, this story contains some major adult themes and is rated M for a reason so if you cannot handle that or are squeamish please hit the back button now. For everyone else, enjoy!

Miaka gazed at Tamahome in surprise. He was the last person she had expected to see standing her doorway. After everything that had happened between them recently she couldn't imagine him wanting to be anywhere near her. She struggled to think of something to say but her words failed her in that moment. Her hazel eyes turned sad as she dropped her gaze to the blanket covering her.

"I don't know what to say," Miaka said, gazing very steadily at the blanket.

Tamahome felt a stab of guilt in his heart as he looked at her and slowly approached, taking a seat on the bed. He took one of her hands in his, his thumb tracing little circles on the back of her hand.

"I'm the one who should be lost for words….I was horrible to you Miaka. I don't even have the right to ask you for forgiveness….But I'm sorry…I'm so sorry I hurt you. That I hit you. I never want to hurt you Miaka, you've had enough of that in your life…I just…I was so jealous, and angry…I just wish I had told you sooner. If you knew how I felt…if you knew…"

His words were tumbling out of his mouth faster than he could draw breath, all his feelings pouring out of him but he had to get this out now. If he didn't tell her how he felt about her now, he might not ever. He might chicken out and have to admire her from a far, and he couldn't do that. Wouldn't do that.

"If I knew what?" Miaka asked looking up.

Her eyes searched Tamahome's trying to decipher the expression on his face.

"If you knew that I was in love with you…"

Tamahome looked into the depths of Miaka's eyes as he spoke, searching for some sign of her feelings, of some sense of her regard for him. His heart pounding as he awaited her response, fearful he had blown it and would never have a chance with her again after the way he had hurt her.

"Tamahome I…I love you too," Miaka said as tears slipped down her cheeks.

A smile bright enough to light the heavens spilled acroos Tamahome's face as he gathered Miaka into his arms, hugging her tightly to him, completely forgetting that there was nothing between them but a blanket. He held her close, breathing in the scent of her skin, feeling the softness of her hair. He never wanted to let go of her. He wanted to wrap her in his arms and give her the love and happiness that her own world had denied her for so long.

"I love you Miaka. I'll never let anyone hurt you ever again."

Miaka sobbed quietly into Tamahome's shoulder and for once, it was tears of joy that spilled from her eyes. She could finally give name to the feelings she had been keeping bottled up inside her. Tamahome had somehow, in the brief time that had known each other, managed to creep into her heart. And she never wanted to lost that.

"Oh c'mon you two are makin' me sick," Tasuki said with a grin from the door way.

"Tasuki…"

Miaka didn't know what to say as she looked up at the flame haired bandit who had for a very short time been her lover. How was she going to explain this to him? But the look in his eyes told her she didn't have to. He had always known, somehow, he had always known that it was Tamahome who held her heart, and yet, there was no sadness, no anger in his eyes.

"I just thought you'd like ta know the ol' bag is asking for us all to meet her."

"Old bag?" Miaka asked confused.

"He means Tai Itsukun. She's the one who saved your life. We're in her home.," Tamahome said.

"Oh…I remember Hotohori mentioning her name before. I guess I should get dressed then."

Tamahome smiled and handed her the pile of her mended clothing from the end of the bed. He stood from where he sat and playfully dragged Tasuki from the room.

"Come on you perv, let's step out and let her dress in peace."

Miaka thought she surely had to be hallucinating. Wasn't it only a short while ago that Tamahome and Tasuki had been at each other's throats? How was it that they had come to be such close friends? Miaka shook her head as she quickly dressed. No matter what she felt like she owed them both apologies. She had done things that had hurt both of them and they both deserved apologies for her actions. Glancing once at her reflection in the mirror, Miaka couldn't believe this was who she was now. How much her life had gone downhill and how having Tamahome's love could put a light back in her eyes.

Opening the door, Miaka walked out to find Tamahome, Tasuki, and Chichiri talking amongst themselves.

"So where is Tai Itsukun? " Miaka asked.

"I'm sure the ol' bag is hanging around here somewhere,"

"WHO ARE YOU CALLING AN OLD BAG?" screamed an unfamiliar voice.

Tasuki turned to see Tai Itsukun right behind him, screaming in surprise as he nearly fainted.

"Make some noise next time you sneak up on somebody!"

"Silence! I will do as I please! Now, " Tai Itsukun said turning her gaze to Miaka, "Priestess of Suzaku, it is time you and I had a talk…."

So what did you guys think? Sorry it's kinda short but more will be coming soon!


End file.
